The Dreamers
by Anguirus111
Summary: In a shattered Star Fox universe, only the dreamers know the truth about the Lylat System
1. A timeline and destiny reimagined

Anguirus111 note: As you can see by my Star Fox timeline in my bio, all of my stories are in the same timeline/universe.  However, this one isn't and if I decide to write any more stories, I'll tell you which one they're from.  Also, in case you don't remember from my earlier fic, Warlord Hammer is a hammerhead shark that floats upright with his tail pointed to the ground and his head up above.  In case you're curious, I bumped Gorgon Found from PG to R with the introduction of my new chapter.  Just click on R for you ratings and click Go and you'll find it there.

Remains of Corneria City, during the time when the Lylat Wars should have been occurring, but weren't: Dozens of Venomian and Cornerian fighters streaked over the war torn city.  Smoke rose above the city and there was also smoke on the horizon.  A dozen heavily armed yet damaged battle cruisers lined the sky above.  On the ground stood a single tent erected where the old capitol building once stood.  In the tent were several heavily battered creatures, each with scars and dried blood on their bodies.  At the head of the table sat an ape wearing a leather jacket, pants, gloves, and a black shirt.

"The resistance here has been eliminated?" asked Andross.

"Yes Emperor.  This branch of the group here known as the Venomian Resistance Force has been eliminated," said Gen. Pepper.  Andross gave a brief nod.

"What is the overall damage now?" asked Andross.

"We're looking at extreme damage.  The VRF damaged every planet in the Lylat System.  It'll take months to repair the damage to Venomia City back on Venom," said Pepper.  Andross nodded.

"Get it done as soon as possible because I want my city back to its former glory.  Nothing says control and power like a clean and efficient capitol city," he said.

"We will Emperor," Pepper responded.  Andross stood up and clasped his hands behind his back as he walked around the table.  He spun around.

"Any more signs of resistance?" he said.  Pepper grimaced.

"There have been riots on Zoness, Venom, and Katina.  Guerrilla warfare has broken out on Fortuna as well," said Pepper.

"Have the protesters been executed?" demanded Andross.

"Yes sir.  The law specifically states that all who oppose your regime are to be eliminated.  I don't know why the even resist, but I guess all creatures have some rebellious nature in them.  It's just that most know to repress it.  Rest assured, all future outbursts will be dealt with swiftly and calmly without the public knowing about it," said Pepper.

"Excellent.  We can't afford to fall apart now.  After all, I have great plans for the future.  One day we will travel to other stars and will rule over everyone around us," said Andross.

"We look forward to it sir.  Rest assured, future rebellion will be put down.  This was one of the last strongholds of the enemy.  The final one we are aware of is currently being dealt with by the Star Fox team and the UVCAF (United Venomian Cornerian Attack Force)," said Pepper.

"Excellent.  Dismissed," said Andross.  The other generals filed out, each bowing to the Emperor before exiting the tent.  Andross glanced at a frayed paper chart of the Lylat System.  Andross sat down and glanced at the chart while reading current intelligence reports, also on paper.  Andross erased a few notes on the chart and then wrote in new ones.  He finally looked at the chart, sighed, then scowled, and took out a capsule of pills designed to keep him awake.  He couldn't afford to sleep at until this 'VRF' was eliminated once and for all.  This was a critical juncture in the plans he had for the Lylat System. 

"_Rebellion is bad for peace, I can't allow it to continue.  It seems every moment to grow in leaps and bounds.  I can't sleep until it's eliminate once and for all,"_ thought Andross.  Andross read his notes once more and exited the tent.  His bodyguards snapped to attention and they escorted him to the communications center, which was basically a Harlock Communications Cruiser that had crashed in Corneria City during the fighting.  Andross walked along the hallways until he reached the bridge.  Andross sat down in a chair and sealed off the bridge.  He activated the comm.

"Attention Attack Force, this is your Emperor.  I demand a status update," said Andross.  The screen came alive and showed the bridge of a Zeram Class Cruiser, in the middle of the bridge was a general Hammer who used the title Warlord Hammer and at his side was the Star Fox team consisting of Fox McCloud, Andrew Oikonny, Leon Powalski, and Falco Lombardi.  Fox had several small scars on his head from his various battles with rebels to secure the rule of Andross.  The others had various bruises and some mechanical work done to their faces to keep them alive.

"What Excellency?" Hammer asked.

"What's your status?" Andross said.

"We're currently advancing on the base.  It appears to be located on a cluster of asteroids in Meteo," said Hammer.

"Good.  I want everyone captured if possible and then a rigorous torture for information.  After they're done, execute them.  I have no need for infidels.  Of course deaths should be expecting during the battle, and 100% casualties would be understandable, but not preferable so be cautious as to whom you kill.  But if there are any 'dreamers', I want them alive and taken immediately to the base at Sector X," said Andross.

"Yes sir," they all said.  The screen shut down as they initiated radio silence to avoid being detected by the enemy.  Andross leaned back in the chair and put his hands together in front of his face as he contemplated current events.  Finally he stood up and boarded his shuttle for Venom.

Meteo: Two UVCAF Zeram-Class Cruisers and one Saruzin-Class Warship entered the belt.  Inside the Saruzin were several UVCAF fighters waiting to be launched as well as two Wolfen II's and two Arwings.

"It'll take a few hours to reach them.  Better prepare for a long haul," said Hammer over the comm.  Fox sat in his combat quarters that consisted of nothing more than a bed, a chair, and a single hanging light.  Nothing personal was allowed in UVCAF ships, Andross wouldn't allow it.  If one focused on something other than the task at hand, they'd become less efficient in the task and become a hazard against the fleet.  The situation suited Fox fine since he had no personal mementos except a pair of blasters given to him by his father before he had been executed for failure to stop the execution of five 'dreamers'.  Fox had loved his father within reason, but he knew that actual love had no place in today's society because of the high death rate.  Andross had even attempted to forbid caring because it could lead to emotional instability, but he knew it wasn't plausible.  Thus he simply eliminated anyone who showed any sort of affection.  The only way creatures reproduced was when advanced supercomputers determined compatibility between various creatures and the peak time when conceiving would yield the maximum results in terms of offspring.  Andross had forbidden cloning and genetic engineering for the common creatures and he only used it for specific purposes, although those were all classified.  Fox sighed and shook his head of those thoughts and pulled out a bottle of black market liquor.  Andross had also forbidden liquor during military campaigns, but he wasn't very strict on this sort of rule so drinking was allowed, just not in plain sight of others.  

"Attention all pilots.  There will be a briefing on what to expect at our destination.  Go to briefing room 1-A.  Anyone late will be executed.  Have a nice day," said the intercom.  Fox sighed and put the bottle away.  He then stood up and exited his quarters out into the hallway.  The hallways were always clean because Andross valued cleanliness as well however dirty and dingy was accepted in quarters.  Fox walked down several corridors and entered the large briefing room.  Pilots had already begun filing in and Fox sat down with his team.

"Can't you be late for once so you'll be executed?" asked Falco to Leon in a mechanical voice that didn't convey what his original voice sounded like.

"Annoying bird.  I am the great Leon!" Leon retorted.  Falco groaned when he heard Leon's popular response to most questions he was asked.  Fox just shook his head as the doors closed on the briefing room.  A brief noise of blaster fire was heard and then silence.  Fox felt sorry for the poor souls who hadn't made it to the briefing room on time, but he didn't dwell on it.  An Intelligence officer strode in with a clipboard and pointer.  The officer slammed his right fist against his chest and then thrust his right arm parallel to the floor and at a 45-degree angle from his body in a UVCAF greetings/salute.  The pilots did the same.

"If you will all pick up the dossiers underneath your seats, we can get this briefing started.  Inside you will find surveillance photograph of the installation.  It's a cluster of asteroids joined together by tubes and other pylons to form a ring.  The fighter defenses are unknown, but we do know that there are at least three heavy weapons platforms floating nearby and numerous cannons located on the asteroid's surfaces.  You can read the rest of the information on your own.  The assault will go like this.  The two Zeram Cruisers will conduct a hit and run against the installation while your fighters are being launched.  You'll fly against the base in several waves, knocking out the various defenses.  Once they're defenseless, the Saruzin will move in and launch several troop carriers.  They will proceed to infiltrate the site through what we've determined to a launch bay along with our Star Fox team.  If the bay is large enough, the Saruzin will land inside as well and disgorge more troops.  All enemies who are armed are to be eliminated and all civilian personnel and high-ranking officials are to be taken into custody.  However the most important objective is locating and securing any 'dreamers'.  If any are found, it is to be reported immediately to us back here at the Saruzin and a special team will move for extraction of the 'dreamers'.  After the enemy personnel are safely off the base and the databanks are downloaded into the Saruzin, we will destroy the base and leave for Venomia City.  Any questions?" asked Intel.  Fox raised his hand.

"Fox," said Intel.

"I've asked this before, why are the 'dreamers' so important?" Fox asked.  Intel sighed.

"Until our blessed Emperor decides to reveal why they are important, we will never know," said Intel.

"But surely you must," began Fox.

"If that's all, this meeting is adjourned," said Intel walking off.  Fox growled softly as the Intel officer quickly left the room.  The pilots started leaving when suddenly the whole ship rocked and the lights winked out only to be replaced with emergency lights.

"Shit we're under attack!  Let's move to the bay," said Fox.  The pilots all ran down the corridor to the bay.  They all stopped by their fighters and hopped in.  The emergency broadcast channel came on.

"We are under attack by magnetic mines.  Go out and destroy them before they eliminate any of the task force," said the mechanical voice.  The fighters began launching out into space.  The Star Fox team was the first launched and immediately spotted the mines being drawn towards the ships.  More fighters took up flanking positions behind them as they advanced into the minefield.

"Let's take 'em all out," said Falco.

"Right behind you," said Andrew.  The fighters each split up and started pegging various mines.  After a few minutes, most of the mines were destroyed although a few fighters were also destroyed as a result.

"Alright back to the ship," said Fox.  The remaining fighters turned around and flew back into the ship.  As soon as they landed, a message rang out on the loudspeaker.

"Debriefing now!" said the speaker.  Every pilot groaned because that meant that the mission might be over before it began and they'd have to try again later.  That meant that they'd be punished even for not doing anything but saving themselves.

"Let's go," said Fox.

Venomia City, Venom: Andross' shuttle landed on top of the Imperial Palace and Andross exited his shuttle and looked out at his city.  The city had been ruthlessly attacked by the VRF and smoke was still rising from various demolished buildings and repair/deconstruction crews were already on the job clearing or repairing the wreckage.  Andross walked in the building and proceeded down an elevator shaft.  He emerged in the middle of a bustling scene.

"Your Emperor is upon you!" said a voice over a speaker.  Everyone stood up straight towards the center aisle.  The Emperor gave his personal salute, which consisted of him pounding both his fists against his chest and holding them out in front of him at a 45-degree angle and everyone else did the same regular salute.

"As you were," said Andross.  Everyone returned to his or her various duties.  General Powell walked up to Andross.

"We're delighted you could rejoin us Emperor," said Powell.  Andross held up his hand to ward off the pleasantries as he walked down the aisle.

"I want a propaganda update now," said Andross.  Powell nodded and clicked on a TV nearby.  Andross stopped as an image came on of a normal Venomia City.

"Greetings citizens of Lylat.  We're proud to announce that Venomia City is up and running despite the recent attack by the VRF.  The VRF have been all but been eradicated by our glorious forces.  In order to maintain more security of our capitol city, more defenses and shelters have been put in place to defend you and your family.  Rest assured, Venomia is safe for the common citizen once more," said a female voice.  Powell shut off the TV and walked with Andross down the aisle.

"Excellent, distribute it immediately to all colonies.  However there is the problem of repairing Venomia City.  How long will that take?" asked Andross.  Powell grimaced.

"Even at full pace, it'll take two weeks before everything is cleaned up.  I'm sorry but that's the best that can be done," said Powell.  Andross groaned.

"It can't be helped," said Andross.  He walked down another hallway into his office.

"What's my agenda for today?" asked Andross.

"Well to start off…hold on," said Powell.  His datapad had started beeping and he started reading what was on it.

"We have an emergency communiqué from the UVCAF fleet sent to attack the base in Meteo," said Powell.  Andross gave a slight nod of his head.

"Put them on," said Andross.  Powell pressed a button on his datapad and a hologram activated showing Warlord Hammer.

"My Emperor, our veil of secrecy has failed.  On our way to the enemy base, we ran into a group of mines.  Any chance of a secret attack will surely have disappeared during the attack.  We need your decision as to whether or not to proceed," said Warlord Hammer.  Andross closed his gloved hands in front of his face as he contemplated what to do.

"Stats," he said.  A list of information scrolled across Warlord Hammer's image.  Andross absorbed all of the information before addressing Warlord Hammer.

"What do you think?  Can the mission still be a success despite what has happened?" asked Andross.  Warlord Hammer contemplated it for a few minutes before reaching his answer.

"I believe that the mission will be a success despite the fact that we've lost the element of surprise," said Warlord Hammer.

"Do you stake you life against that?" asked Andross.

"I do," said Warlord Hammer.  Andross gave an evil smile.

"Good.  Because of that mission fails you'd better hope that you die along with it.  I don't tolerate failure very well.  So go and complete your mission," said Andross.  Warlord Hammer nodded and the image shutoff.

"You believe that he can pull it off?" asked Powell.  Andross nodded slightly.

"Yes I do.  Now I want to know who was the officer in charge of making that flight path.  It should have been clear!" yelled Andross.  Powell pressed a button on his datapad and an image sprung up of a red fox.

"Jake Thomas," said Powell.  Andross scowled at the image.

"I want him immediately sterilized.  Have his name removed from the reproductive databank.  If he's already reproduced, I want his children and mate killed as well.  This Jake character is to immediately be sent to a low-level garbage duty job.  Such is my will," said Andross.  Powell nodded.

"Yes sir.  Feeling generous today?" asked Powell.

"Yes I do.  Besides, I've had my eye on this officer for a while.  I thing he's with the VRF and is an undercover agent.  Hopefully this will send a message to all the VRF spies that I mean business and they'd better quit what they're doing or they will suffer a similar fate.  Now go," said Andross pointing to the door.  Powell saluted, bowed, and left the room backwards so his back didn't face the Emperor.  Andross shut the door automatically from his desk and began contemplating about the 'dreamers'.  He finally accessed his comm. system.

"I want my shuttle prepped for immediate passage to Sector X," said Andross.

"Yes sir," came the response.  Andross stood up and exited his office.  He went to his shuttle and immediately took off for Sector X and the base there.

"Soon the dreamers will reveal to me their secrets," said Andross as his shuttle cleared Venom and entered warp.

Meteo: "Good news pilots, the mission will continue.  However it's now a do or die scenario.  We will arrive at the base in three hours.  Make sure you're ready for immediate launch.  Have a nice day," said Intel leaving the room.  Everyone groaned.  Do or die meant that they either completed the mission or they all died.  Fox walked up to the main podium.

"Okay pilots, we all know what that means.  We'd better complete this mission with a 110% approval rating or we're all dead.  I want you all to practice in the simulators at least for several minutes.  I don't want us going out there cold.  Make sure you're prepared for any scenario.  Let's move out," said Fox.  The pilots filed out and into the hallway headed for either their quarters, or the simulators.

3 hours later: "Okay folks this is it.  It's do or die.  And let's do," said Fox to the pilots assembled in the fighter bay.  Several cheers rose up as everyone headed for their respective fighters and prepared for launch.

VRF Meteo Base: "Any signs of the vessels that set off our minefield?" asked VRF leader Peppy Hare inside the base of operations on one of the asteroids.

"Nope.  They must've been destroyed," said Wolf O'Donnell.

"I still say we should be on our guard.  We lost contact with Jake Thomas and that could mean that an UVCAF fleet is headed this way.  Need I remind you what happened at our Corneria base?" asked Peppy.

"No you don't.  All defensive weapons are fully charged and what remains of our fighters are ready for launch at anytime," said Wolf.

"Good," said Peppy.  Suddenly alarms began blaring all over the base.  Greg Parlow ran up to them.

"We have to UVCAF Zeram-Class Cruiser inbound with a Saruzin in reserve launching fighters," said Greg.  Peppy rubbed his hands together.

"It's time to tell the UVCAF and Andross that we mean business.  Prepare for combat," said Peppy smiling.

Space, outside of the VRF base: The two Zeram Class Cruisers flew by spewing laser fire.  Some defense turrets were destroyed, but for the most part, the base was undamaged.  Then the UVCAF fighters came in blasting away at the defenses.

"Keep it tight folks.  The more defenses we destroy and the more UVCAF fighters we save, the sooner we can go home.  Let's take 'em all out!" yelled Fox over the radio.  Then several VRF fighters appeared from the Meteo Base.

"Can't let you do that Star Fox," said Wolf.

"Peppy has ordered us to take you down," said Greg.

"The way I hear it Fox, your daddy screamed real good before he died!" yelled Pigma Dengar.  Fox just shook his head smiling.

"Just who I needed to see, Star Wolf.  Let's take care of these guys first," said Fox.  The Star Fox team split up taking on their targets in the Star Wolf team.  Fox had assigned himself to Wolf, Leon and Andrew to Pigma, and Falco to Greg before they had arrived in anticipation of meeting up with the VRF's only real threat to the UVCAF.

"You'll fail Fox because you're inferior to my skills as a pilot," said Wolf in his WolfenI.  Wolf opened fire on Fox only to have the shots reflected by Fox's g-diffuser as he barrel rolled.

"Considering you're in outdated technology, I doubt that very much," said Fox.  He executed a loop and came up behind Wolf.

"What the heck?  Oh well, it doesn't matter because I go for quality and not technology," said Wolf.  He executed a U-Turn, the only thing his fighter could do that compared to the Arwing, and he raced past Fox's fighter.  However, during the passing, a single speck of light emerged from the back of Fox's Arwing.  It speed towards Wolf's fighter and exploded taking the WolfenI with it.

"Nope you're wrong Wolf.  Especially since the introduction of mines to all UVCAF fighters to prevent what you just did from becoming a threat to us," said Fox.  He pulled his fighter around and began strafing the base along with a couple of UVCAF fighters that had pulled up alongside him.  Eventually they pulled off and the rest of the Star Fox team joined him after defeating their targets.

"Let's head for the hanger and clear it and determine if it's okay for the Saruzin to enter," said Fox.  As they flew towards the hanger, the two Zeram's had returned to the fight and were destroying the remaining defenses.

"There's the bay," said Andrew.  Several figures rushed about the hanger trying to fix various fighters for launch.

"I think it's time we started mowing," said Fox.

"Agreed," said Leon.  The fighters entered the hanger and began firing their lasers.  The lasers mowed down several creatures and the Star Fox team proceeded further into the bay continuing to fire.  After a few minutes, the bay was devoid of creatures.  UVCAF troop transports had begun entering the bay and disgorging troops.

"Fox the bay's long enough.  Bring in the Saruzin," said Leon.

"Right.  Hammer, the bay's long enough.  Bring her in," said Fox.

"Excellent.  We're coming," said Hammer.

"Let's land and help out the commandos," said Fox.  The Arwings and WolfenII's landed on the far edge of the bay.  Fox and Co. leapt out and stopped in front of the commandos.  Fox yanked out his fathers blasters, and the others yanked out their own various weapons.  For Falco, it was two dueling swords that was his weapon of choice in close combat, but he still carried a blaster for long-range combat.  Leon and Andrew carried modified weapons while the commandos carried standard issue blasters.

"Okay.  Until further notice or until the Saruzin lands, whichever comes first, I'll be your leader.  We have to secure the main base of operations and make sure that no self-destruct device can be activated after the Saruzin lands.  Let's move.  The bridge should be this way," said Fox.  They proceeded out into the hallway and straight into a contingent of VRF troops.

"Open fire!" yelled Fox.  Laser blasts erupted from both groups and several troops were felled.  However there were more troops in the UVCAF contingent than the VRF contingent so they were quickly disposed of.

"C'mon let's move.  Leave the civilians behind, any who escape will be routed by the UVCAF forces outside in space.  The bridge is our main priority," said Fox.  The Star Fox team and the commandos marched down several hallways and dispatched various troops who were alone.  There was more chaos than actual order inside of the base so it was fairly easy to get to the bridge since most of the civilians thought they were VRF forces and Fox was more than happy to give them that idea since it made things easier than slaughtering them all when they resisted.  Eventually the team reached the bridge.  They stopped right in front of it and they all pulled their weapons.

"We don't know what's beyond that door and since Andross doesn't belief that stun weapons or non-lethal weapons in general should be allowed in combat, shoot for their knees.  If they can't walk, they can't move.  However, if anyone does make a reach for a console or button of some sort, shoot to kill.  Let's move.  1…2…3… Go!' yelled Fox.  They burst into the bridge and startled everyone working there.

"Freeze VRF scum!" yelled Fox.  A few creatures froze, but some started moving to do various things.

"Open fire!" yelled Falco.  The Star Fox team and the commandos opened fire on whoever was moving.  The blasted a couple creatures to dust, but they managed to incapacitate most of them.  Peppy Hare quickly ran out of an emergency exit before he could be subdued.

"I've got him!  Make sure that no self-destruct system has been activated.  I'll be right back," said Fox running off as the commandos got to work.  He followed Peppy down several corridors before finally emerging in a secret hanger.  Peppy was just about to enter his ship when Fox fired a blast between him and the ship.  Peppy froze in his tracks and then spun around to face Fox.

"Fox McCloud.  At last we meet for the first time," said Peppy.  Fox shrugged.

"Peppy Hare, you're under arrest for conspiring against the UVCAF forces and decimating several cities in the Lylat System.  Now step away from your ship and put your hands in the air or I will shoot you," said Fox.  Peppy complied and stepped away from his ship with his hands in the air.

"May I ask you something before I'm arrested?" asked Peppy.

"I suppose.  What?" Fox asked.

"Doesn't it feel odd to you that Andross is ruling the Lylat System?" asked Peppy.

"He won emperorship fair and square.  He organized a military coup and assassinated the last emperor.  What's so odd about that?" asked Fox.

"Yes but have you ever woken up late at night and felt that something is wrong.  Andross shouldn't be ruling, we shouldn't be living in a dictatorship, but in a democracy where everyone is equal?" asked Peppy.

"You speak treason.  No wonder Andross wants you captured.  Besides, you're just a crazy old rabbit with nothing better to do than lead a failed attempt to become the new emperor," said Fox.

"You're wrong.  Somehow we've wound up where we have.  The 'dreamers' know the truth.  That's why Andross wants them.  They know how things should've been but weren't.  Think about it," said Peppy.  Peppy pulled out a concealed blaster and aimed it at Fox.  However when he did, Fox was nowhere to be seen.  Peppy shrugged and ran for his ship.  However before he got there, a blaster bolt flew out of nowhere and nailed Peppy in the heart.  Peppy fell over in a heap before reaching his ship.  Fox appeared from behind a crate and stepped over Peppy's body.

"What I think doesn't matter," he said before leaving.  Fox walked back to the command center in silence.  When he arrived, more commandos were in there along with Warlord Hammer.

"Did you stop Peppy Hare?" asked Hammer.  Fox nodded.

"Unfortunately he put up a fight and in the ensuing battle, he was killed," said Fox.  Hammer smiled.

"An acceptable casualty.  The main computer has locked us out, it apparently was a built in safety feature activated during the initial attack and couldn't be stopped.  It doesn't really matter because we'll load it on the Saruzin and carry it home to be decrypted.  However, none of the prisoners are willing to reveal if there are any 'dreamers' so we'll have to search for them room to room.  Let's move out," said Hammer.  Fox left with the Star Fox team and they walked down a hallway.  The checked various rooms, but they were all civilian quarters and there were UVCAF troops escorting the crying civilians out.

"_Serves them right for going against the UVCAF and our blessed Emperor,_" thought Fox.  They finally reached the end of the hallway.

"Well that was a bust," said Fox slamming hands against the end of the hallway.  Oddly enough, it landed with a thud than no sound at all.  Fox looked at the wall quizzically.

"That's odd.  Falco, scan it," said Fox.  Falco stepped forward and used his one mechanical eye to scan the wall.

"It's definitely a door of some kind," he said.

"Andrew, can you open it?" asked Fox.  Andrew shrugged.

"I guess," he said.  Andrew pulled out a device and turned it on.

"Evidently it requires a sub-harmonic code of some kind.  It might take awhile though," said Andrew sighing.  Fox turned away from the door.

"We don't have time for this.  Step back," said Fox.

"What're you going to do?" asked Falco.

"Become a locksmith," said Fox still facing away.  The rest of the team shrugged and stepped away from the door.  Fox spun around and used his blasters to blow open the door.  Fox twirled his blasters around on his fingers and put them away.  Once the smoke cleared, they entered the room beyond it.

"Jackpot," said Fox.  Inside the room, were several beds and support monitors and on those beds were 'dreamers'.  The dreamers were all kept in a near comatose state so that they constantly talked about their dreams.  Sometimes it was descriptions and sometimes it was dialogue.  Fox walked past a couple dreamers to a station with several printouts.  Fox tore off some of the paper and started reading it.

"Wow.  This is quite a find.  We've got fifteen dreamers here.  All of this contains data on what the VRF learned about them," said Fox.  He began reading the info while the rest of the team wandered around the room listening to various things the 'dreamers' were saying.

"Incoming message from General Pepper, priority one," said one 'dreamer'.

"Lylat Wars.  Huge, all planets affected, Andross insane," said another.  Falco just shook his head in disbelief because he still believed that the 'dreamers' were just a bunch of liars.

"Whoa," said Hammer poking his head in through the destroyed entryway.  Fox dropped the pad of paper and stood up while the rest of the team stood at attention.

"G-g-general.  I-I'm sorry that I didn't inform you about the location of the 'dreamers'.  I accept the punishment for the whole group," said Fox hanging his head down.  Hammer held up his fins.

"No apology necessary.  We're all curious about the 'dreamers', myself included.  Andross hasn't told us anything about them and I want to know.  Falco, Leon, Andrew, keep wandering around like you're inspecting the life signs of the dreamers," said Hammer.  The team nodded and went to work as Hammer approached Fox.

"What've you learned?" asked Hammer.  Fox picked up the pad of paper and rifled through it before looking back up at Hammer sighing.

"It's hard to tell really.  According to this, the 'dreamers' are just ordinary people who when asleep mumble weird things about some sort of war that should be happening now between something called the CDF and Andross.  I don't know how or where the VRF acquired these 'dreamers', but they've been monitoring them for the past few months/years, it doesn't exactly say," said Fox confused.  Hammer contemplated what he had said.

"Copy everything.  I'm going to call in the collections team when you're done.  You keep this between you, me, and whomever you trust on your team," said Hammer.  Fox nodded.

"Yes sir," said Fox.  He turned on a computer and saved everything onto a disk.  He then gave the thumbs up sign to Hammer who nodded.

"Retrieval team, come in.  Yes we've located some dreamers.  Home into my coordinates to find them," said Hammer into his radio.  Fox flipped through the data one more time.

"Hey Falco.  Do you see a small cube where you are?" asked Fox.  Falco looked around and saw it.

"Yeah," he responded.

"Take it and hide it," said Fox.

"Why?" Falco asked.

"Don't ask, just do it," said Fox.  Falco took it and put it in his jacket.  Fox flipped through the data on the screen and deleted all information regarding the cube right before the team arrived in protective clothing.

"Okay UVCAF scum, this is where we take over.  Leave now," said the team leader.  Fox held up his hands and defeat and left with his team.

"General Hammer, we have order to commandeer one of your Zeram-Class Cruisers for immediate transport to Sector X.  We will act on those orders now," said the team leader.

"If the Emperor decrees it, it shall be done.  One Zeram is at your disposal, whichever you choose," said Hammer right before he grabbed the team leader and pulled him forward until they were face to face, "and one more thing, it's Warlord Hammer!  Not general!  I maybe a general, but I go by Warlord Hammer by all unless you're on my good side and can call me Hammer.  But you're not and never will be!"  Hammer pushed the team leader away and left.  On the way out he clapped hands with Fox who accompanied him down the hallway with the rest of the team.

"Smooth," said Fox laughing along with the rest of the team.

"I can't handle those with 'special privileges', especially those that can commandeer one of my ships," said Hammer as they walked towards the bay.  Falco handed Fox the cube.

"Here.  What's its importance?" Falco asked.  Fox put the cube away.

"We'll find out soon enough," said Fox.

"I'll meet with you and your team at 2200 in my quarters," said Hammer.

"Right," said Fox.  They entered the bay and noted that their fighters had already been placed inside the ship so they entered through a small ingress/egress hatch on the side of the ship that the commandos were entering through.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Hammer.  The deck officer nodded.

"We're ready.  All remaining commandos are onboard, all fighters are in the bay, the computer core has been loaded, and the explosive charges are in place," said the officer.  Hammer nodded.

"Alright let's go," said Hammer.  He activated the comm. system, gave the order, and soon they were underway.  The ship lifted off the hanger and backed up into space.  The ship traveled far enough away and stopped, accompanied by one of the Zeram Class Cruisers.  The other had already taken off for Sector X and there was no one left on the station.

"Goodbye VRF thorn in the side of the UVCAF," said Hammer.  He pressed a button and the base exploded flinging rocks everywhere.

"Let's go.  First to Venom and then finally to Corneria," said Hammer.  The fleet moved on through the field towards their destination.

Sector X, secret military installation: Andross watched a bright glow appear inside the Meteo field before going out.  Andross smiled knowing the mission was complete and successful.  Andross then turned around and looked at the hundreds of comatose 'dreamers' in front of him.

"Soon I will know you're secrets and then I will have total domination over the Lylat System," he said laughing.


	2. The war against the VRF begins

Saruzin Class Warship, accompanied by a single Zeram Class Cruiser in transit to Venom: Inside the ship, Fox, Falco, Leon, Andrew, and Warlord Hammer sat in the galley drinking non-alcoholic beverages although some of them wished they had one after reading the data that Fox had downloaded.

"So let me get this straight.  According to the 'dreamers', a war should be raging right now between the Cornerian Defense Force and us, against Andross.  Only 'us' consists of Fox, me, the traitor Peppy Hare, and a 'Slippy Toad' and not Fox, me, Andrew, and Leon.  And to add insult to injury, Andross is an insane madman bent on conquering the Lylat System from its democratic way of life.  I'm sorry, but I don't believe word of this shit!" yelled Falco slamming his fist on the table in anger.  Some of the other patrons in the galley gave him a curious glance before returning to their current activities.

"I didn't ask you to believe it, I only said that's what they 'dreamed'," said Fox going over the data on his padd once again.

"It must be propaganda, it has to be.  Clearly the VRF genetically altered the 'dreamers' to admit these dreams as a form of undermining Andross rule as Emperor.  Hell, it wouldn't be the first time someone's used genetic engineering to obtain leadership.  In fact, that's what our last Emperor did to become leader with his genetically engineered soldiers.  That's why Andross had genetic engineering banned so no one could try it again," said Leon taking a sip of his beverage.  Andrew nodded in agreement.

"My uncle's a smart man, that's why he's Emperor.  However, I don't know how or where the VRF managed to obtain the facilities to do this type of genetic engineering, but when you're determined, you're determined.  I'm lost really on this matter.  What do you think general?" asked Andrew.  Hammer leaned back in his chair as he thought about the 'dreamers'.  He finally leaned forward over the table and rifled through the info on the padd.

"Clearly we can't determine anything at this point.  This data is inconclusive and we don't know why Andross wants the 'dreamers'.  Unless we have some hard evidence, we've got nothing," said Hammer sighing.  Falco rifled through his pockets.

"Well we do have this," he said chucking the small cube onto the table.  It rolled to a stop and Fox picked up and twiddled it with his fingers and then tossed it up and down.

"Yeah we do," said Fox.  He then set it on the table where Leon picked it up and looked it over.

"What's its importance?" he asked.  Fox shrugged.

"The files only said that it is one half of a 'key'.  Another box similar to it is the other half.  Once combined, all will be revealed.  The files said they didn't have the other cube," said Fox.  Falco snatched the cube from Leon.

"Shouldn't we give this to Andross?" he asked.  Fox grimaced as he thought about what would happen should Andross find out they were withholding something from him related to the 'dreamers'.

"Look, I'm not one to question or go against the Emperor, we all know that.  But nevertheless, we must know about the 'dreamers' purpose here.  Now this cube could easily be an incendiary device designed to kill Andross should he touch it.  We'd merely be protecting him.  Now when we locate both the cubes and ascertain what they do, then we give them to Andross," said Fox.

"I'm strictly against this plan.  I say we give it to him now," said Falco.

"I know, but we can't.  The purpose of the 'dreamers' must be discovered.  I'll hold onto the cube for now.  Once we get to Venom, I have a contact who could help us determine what it is," said Fox.  Falco shrugged.

"Okay, but it's no on my head if this fails," he said leaving.  Fox sighed watching him leave.  Then the rest of the team and Hammer filed out as well as Fox consulted the data again.

"_Why are you here?_" thought Fox.  The Saruzin plowed onwards through warp towards Venom.

Secret Installation, Sector X: "Sir, the Zeram Cruiser has arrived with the 'dreamers' and the information," said a scientist to Andross who was watching the nebula from his office.

"Excellent," said Andross.  He exited his office and joined up with the team from the Zeram, which had just docked to the station.  The leader gave a wide smile when he entered the station.

"We couldn't have hoped for better.  We've got fifteen 'dreamers' and all the data the VRF collected on them.  Soon, we will know what 'they' know," said the leader.  Andross nodded in agreement.

"Yes.  Hook them up in here and let's rifle through the data," said Andross.  The 'dreamers' were wheeled in and hooked up to monitors inside the base.

"Excellent.  We have 95 of them.  We'd have at least a hundred if that idiot James hadn't screwed up," said Andross.  The leader nodded.

"Yes sir.  On that note, I believe that Warlord Hammer and the Star Fox are starting to poke their noses to far into our affairs with the 'dreamers'.  I think you should put an agent on them," said the leader.  Andross laughed.

"It's not necessary.  Even if they know something we don't, they wouldn't dare do anything major on their own without finally revealing it to me.  I'll let them do their own thing, but if it becomes a threat to our operation, I'll step in and reprimand them.  Don't worry, there's nothing to fear.  We'll solve this mystery before they do," said Andross.  The leader nodded and left.  Andross sighed as he recalled what the 'dreamers' had said about him and Fox, but he didn't really care.

"_Fox knows nothing and he's different from their 'Fox',_" thought Andross shaking his head to clear those thoughts "_Fox isn't a threat, and I must stay focused on the matter at hand.  The 'dreamers'._"  Andross then walked down to a meeting room to consult with the scientists.

Venom: The Saruzin and Zeram Cruiser exited warp above the planet and entered a docking bay above the planet.  Fox and co., along with Hammer disembarked and took a shuttle to the surface.  Venom had been properly terraformed and it was nice day with a blue sky and Solar in the background, with rolling hills, pastures, and small cities marking the landscape.  The shuttle finally landed at a terminal inside of Venomia City, which had been pretty much repaired after the VRF attack.  Fox and co. departed the shuttle and stood in the center of the bustling metropolis.

"It really is beautiful despite the restrictions on social life," said Fox.  The shuttle took off and Fox and co. walked through the terminal and out into a green park.  Various citizens were sitting on park benches enjoying themselves.

"Look, we've all got places to be.  Why don't we meet up back here in three hours so we can visit my contact," said Fox.

"Right," said the rest of them.  They all walked off in different directions to where they had to go.  Fox shifted his shoulder bag and walked off to a hoverbus.  He got on it and sat down with everyone else.  No one was allowed to stand on a bus, and it couldn't be crowded because the Emperor hated getting on a crowded bus and not being able to get off.  When the bus stopped at his destination, Fox disembarked and headed up the building to his apartment.  He entered in his code and entered his room.  His room consisted of a bed, a chair, a closet, a computer terminal, and a single light hanging from his ceiling like his quarters on the ship.  Fox chucked his bag and walked over to a computer he had against one wall and typed in his access code.  The computer revved to life and a screen displayed a timer.

"You have three minutes to display your agenda.  Should you differ from this course, you will be stopped and questioned as to why you have differentiated from your plan.  You have three minutes to enter your current agenda for your stay in Venomia City," said the computer.  Fox entered in his agenda and included his planned visit to his contact.  Fox sent it off and left his room leaving his bag behind.  All he carried were his blasters and the cube.  Fox left the apartment complex and took the bus back to the park.  He then met up with the rest of his group.

"Let's move out, my contacts waiting," said Fox.  He then proceeded to walk down a street with his group in tow.  They proceeded down several streets before emerging in what could be considered the darkest part of town.

"You have a contact here?" asked Hammer surprised.  Fox nodded.

"My father captured him by chance while he was in transit to a VRF base a long time ago.  James brought him back to Andross and he was promptly tortured.  Andross finally had his brain removed and his body discarded so he couldn't escape.  The brain was placed in a tank and hooked up to machinery and he's forced to help the UVCAF or die.  Luckily this jittery fellow fears for his life and has helped out by designing certain items that the UVCAF uses against the VRF.  He even designed the Arwings and WolfenII's we use.  Shall we?" asked Fox.  He walked down some steps into the basement of a building and pushed open a door and entered a darkened room.  A bunch of blinking lights turned on in a far corner of the darkened room.

"I-I-identify y-yourselves," said the jittery voice.

"McCloud, Lt. Fox.  I am accompanied by: General Hammer, Falco Lombardi, Leon Powalski, and Andrew Oikonny.  We require your services as entitled to all qualified members of the UVCAF forces, so decrees the Emperor," said Fox.  The lights blinked some more.

"O-okay.  I-I agree," said the voice.  Then the lights came on and it revealed a massive computer on one side of the wall.  In the center was a brain encased in fluids with electrodes attached to it.

"Gentlemen, may I present to you, what's left of Slippy Toad," said Fox.

"H-hi," said Slippy.

"Yikes," said Falco.

Sector X base: "Sir, Fox McCloud's agenda says that he's going to visit Slippy Toad!" exclaimed the leader running to Andross.  Andross sighed.

"So?  Anyone with the right clearance can use Slippy Toad.  Stop jumping at shadows and focus on the matter at hand.  I'd hate to execute you like your superior for not paying enough attention to the 'dreamers'," said Andross.  The leader gulped, nodded, and walked off.  Andross sighed in frustration before once again reading the data from the dreamers.  He then contemplated Fox's visit to Slippy before activating his comm. system.

"This is Andross.  When I return, I want an immediate meeting with Slippy Toad," he said.

"Roger," came the response.  Andross leaned back in his chair and narrowed his eyes as he tried to think about what Fox could want with Slippy.

Venomia City: "W-what can I d-do for you?" asked Slippy.  His different buttons and consoles beeped on and off as he monitored auditory and visual input from his various sensors.

"Well tin can, we can open you up and see your insides," said Falco smiling.

"Falco!" exclaimed Leon.

"I-it's okay.  N-no one gives me r-respect anyway," said Slippy.

"Look, I'm sorry to get us off to a bad start Slip, but my team knows very little about you.  Anyway, I was curious if you could analyze this and tell me what it is," said Fox.  He produced the cube and placed it in one of Slippy's scanner trays.

"Y-yes.  I-interesting," said Slippy.

"What is it?" asked Fox.

"It'll t-take awhile t-to a-analyze it," said Slippy.  Hammer meanwhile had picked up some vials and was looking at them.

"Don't touch those!" exclaimed Slippy.  Hammer was immediately startled at Slippy's outburst and dropped the jar.  A door opened on a side of the basement and a robotic pig came out and cleaned up the mess.

"What was that?" asked Leon.

"That if I'm not mistaken was Herbert, Andross' old robotic pig counterpart.  It used to store all of Andross' plans for the coup," said Hammer.

"Y-yes.  H-how did you know?" asked Slippy.  Hammer shrugged.

"I know my history and some of its secrets," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh.  Okay," said Slippy.  More lights and objects whirred and blinked on and off.

"Is this going to take long?  We've got to take the Saruzin back to Corneria for refitting and it's going to leave in three hours.  If we aren't on it, Andross will surely execute all of us," said Hammer.

"True.  And I value my life more than knowing more about the 'dreamers'," said Falco.  Fox thrust his hand out towards the doorway.

"Go.  I'll stay here until the last possible moment and gather as much info as I can," said Fox.  The rest of them shrugged.

"Your fate," said Leon.  The rest of them left leaving Fox alone with Slippy.

"W-why do you stay?" asked Slippy.  Fox shrugged.

"I'm not sure.  This cube and the secrets it holds are somehow important to me.  It's strange," said Fox.

"I-I'll analyze as f-fast as possible," said Slippy.

"That's all I ask," said Fox.  

Outside: "This is stupid.  The VRF still exists, we should be eradicating them!" said Falco.  Hammer shrugged.

"Until our orders come through, we can't do anything.  And besides, I found our current jaunt interesting.  Finally the 'dreamers' secrets will be revealed and it's a good thing that Andross didn't ban curiosity or else we'd never know," said Hammer.

"Never know what?" asked Andross.  Hammer nearly fell over as the Emperor appeared out of nowhere.

"Sir!  I wasn't aware you had returned to Venomia!" said Hammer in surprise.  Andross laughed.

"No doubt you weren't.  Now then, what is it you need to be curious about?  Is there something that you need to declare?" asked Andross.  Hammer gulped.

"I don't have anything to say that would fall under the rules of declaration.  As for what I'm curious about, let's just say that it's a potential security risk and in no way am I undermining your authority oh great one," said Hammer.

"It had better be a matter of security for all of your sakes.  And of course you haven't undermined my authority or else you'd be dead at this moment.  If any of you do anything to compromise security I can and will have you eliminated.  Make sure you're onboard the Saruzin before it takes off," said Andross walking off with his guards.

"That was close," said Falco.

"Yeah but now we'll have to be on our guard," said Leon.

"True, but he's allowed us to live this long.  I think he has his own agenda towards our goals," said Andrew.

"Yeah but what?" Leon wondered.  Everyone shrugged and walked off back to the shuttle launching area.  Andross watched them go before boarding his limousine.

"_Good.  Now that I know that they are indeed reviewing something related to the 'dreamers', I can let them find out without me getting in harm's way, wasting resources, or allowing a major security leak.  They may even unlock the mystery's of the key and then I can eliminate the only threat to my reign as supreme Emperor of Lylat,_" thought Andross as his limo pulled away.

Two hours, 45-minutes later: Fox was still in Slippy's place who was still analyzing the cube.  All of a sudden his comm. badge beeped.

"Fox you'd better get up here.  The last transport leaves in five minutes," said Hammer.

"It should be just a few more seconds and I'll be done here," said Fox.

"It's your head," said Hammer signing off.  Fox sighed.

"Slip," he began.  Then a tone sounded on Slippy's machine and a piece of paper emerged along with the cube.

"Here.  The paper explains all.  You don't have time for me to explain it to you.  Take the paper and run to the transport now!" exclaimed Slippy.  Fox grabbed the paper and the cube and took off.  He ran through the streets and into the terminal.  He quickly accessed his storage locked and picked up his bag   He quickly grabbed, locked the locker, and leapt through the closing doors to the shuttle.  He rolled over in heap and then looked up at the sparse shuttle.  There were only three other creatures aboard and two of those were the pilots.  The third one was a creature that had a checklist of creatures heading to and from the shuttle.

"Ah Mr. McCloud nice of you to join us.  I was afraid I'd have to write you off into the execution list.  Oh well it's too bad.  Now take your seat!" exclaimed the officer.  Fox complied saying nothing since the officer could still write him off as not arriving and then it would be up to Andross to decide whether to execute him or not.  Rumor had it was that that had happened to Bill Grey and Fox wasn't willing to take any chances.  The officer nodded at his show of respect.

"Luckily I list you as making the last transport.  But don't do this in the future because I despise making so many repeated trips back and forth to wait for one person.  And with the exception of the Emperor, I can't tolerate anyone else being late," said the officer sitting down.  Fox looked out the window as the shuttle flew out of the atmosphere and headed for the Saruzin.  Some creatures in spacesuits were putting the finishing touches on the ships ID profile which: _The Mantia_.

"Andross finally got around to naming it huh?" asked Fox.  The officer nodded.

"A designation doesn't strike fear into enemies, a name does.  It also seems to have more punch than it's original designation X-1.  The ship is named after the mythical beast that could fly and spout fire," said the officer.  Fox nodded as the shuttle pulled into the bay and docked.  Fox disembarked along with the officer and pilots as _The Mantia_ pulled out of spacedock along with the Zeram cruiser.  The two ships coasted out over Venom as the Solar rose and launched into warp headed for Corneria.  Fox quickly dropped off his bag in his quarters before proceeding to the bridge.

"Welcome Lt. McCloud, we were afraid you weren't going to be joining us on our voyage," said Hammer.  Fox shook his head laughing.

"Not a chance.  I'm afraid I haven't been briefed.  Why are we heading for Hell's Doorstep?" asked Fox.  Hammer laughed.

"If you mean Corneria, then we're to assist the remaining UVCAF forces there in locating and mopping up any remaining VRF strongholds.  It's going to have to be a down and dirty mission because our previous orbital bombardments have failed to deter or destroy any remaining VRF units.  The Zeram Class Cruiser X-5 is accompanying us and our other Zeram Cruiser the X-3 is already at Corneria," said Hammer.

"I see.  ETA?" Fox asked.

"Four hours," said Hammer.  Fox nodded and sat down at a weapons station.

"I'll stay here at my post then for the rest of the trip," said Fox.  Hammer shrugged.

"Well then, the bridge is yours lieutenant because I have to review and check our inventory lists on weapons and vessels," said Hammer.  He exited the bridge and Fox sat in his chair.  Fox looked at the rest of the crew before pulling out the sheet that Slippy had given him.

_Fox, this cube is but part of a complex object designed for what, I'm not entirely sure.  In order to locate the second cube, you'll first have to locate a triangle/pyramid shaped device.  The cube will glow when it's in close proximity to the triangle.  Once the triangle and cube are placed together, they should provide the location of the second cube.  After that, it's anyone's guess as to what happens next.  Fox, I'm going to disconnect myself and shut down what's left of my bodily functions in order to make sure that you aren't traced or followed.  Don't feel sorry for what I've done because I sense that there is more to this riddle than just the 'dreamers'.  They are the key to unlocking our destiny.  Your friend, Slippy Toad v. 2.01.  _Fox folded the piece of paper and put it away.  He then looked up teary eyed before shaking his head of the tears.

"_Slippy knew what he was doing.  I must make sure his sacrifice wasn't in vain,_" thought Fox.  He continued to sit in his chair as the ship continued through warp towards Corneria.

Slippy's Place: Dozens of technicians were going through every nook and cranny of Slippy's mainframe while Andross watched angrily.  A worker walked up to him nervously.

"There is no doubt sir, the Slippy unit is no longer functioning.  Apparently, he committed the equivalent of suicide," said the worker.

"I thought protocols were designed to prevent that," said Andross angrily.

"They were, but the Slippy unit overrode them with the help of the Herbert unit," said the worker.  Andross growled in anger.

"Fox must have overridden them," said Andross.

"Not likely sir.  Mr. McCloud doesn't have the knowledge to properly pull it off," said the worker.

"Who wrote the programming for those protocols?" asked Andross preparing to shoot whoever it was.

"With all due respect sir, you did," said the worker.  This made Andross even more furious because the miserable welp overrode even his own programming.  Andross held out his hand over his shoulder.

"Blaster," said Andross.  One of his security guards placed a blaster in his palm and Andross quickly whipped it in front of him and shot the worker in the heart killing him.  Then Andross fired the blaster at the brain jar flinging bits of gray matter everywhere.  Andross then held the blaster behind him and the guard took it from him and put back in its holster.  Andross spun around to fact his guards.

"I want these technicians eradicated quickly and quietly.  Then I want this place cleaned up like nothing ever happened here.  Now!" yelled Andross.  The guards herded the unaware technicians out of the room while a bunch of other creatures came in and began cleaning the place up and took the technology out to waiting hover transports.  Andross emerged into the sunlight and pulled out a pair of shades that had once belonged to James McCloud.

"When Fox gets to Corneria, I want him assigned to areas of definite VRF activity," said Andross to his aide before entering his limo and heading off to his shuttle.  A few minutes later, he was in the air heading back to Sector X.

_The Mantia_: "Preparing to exit warp," said the pilot.

"Good.  Prepare to rendezvous with the fleet," said Fox.  As soon as _The Mantia_ and the X-5 exited warp, a massive shockwave rocked them.

"What the hell?" Fox asked.  On the viewscreen it showed the fleet under bombardment from the surface.  The fleet was attempting to avoid the shots, but some had failed as evidence by the hulks of various cruisers slowly falling to the surface of the planet.

"Evasive maneuvers!" yelled Fox.  The ship began swerving from left to right as massive laser blasts rose up from the surface.  Hammer burst onto the bridge and took over command of the ship.

"Information now!" he yelled.

"Sir, according to the fleet intel, right after Andross and the bulk of the fleet left, dozens of heavy laser cannons designed for orbital bombardment emerged from the surface and began hammering the fleet.  Out of seventy-five vessels, we've lost fifteen.  It's too dangerous to launch fighters in this firestorm.  We've got to do something or else we'll all die up here!" exclaimed the communications officer.  Hammer considered and weighed his options.

"Well we can't flee or else Andross will kill us so what other option do we have we can't be here but not here at the same time…. Wait, that's it.  Hail the fleet, we're going to initiate Low-atla," said Hammer.

"Low atmosphere landing?  Are you crazy!" exclaimed Leon from across the bridge.

"Yeah, this ships weren't designed for it," said Andrew.  Hammer held up his hands to calm them down.

"Theoretically they were.  Andross made sure that all ships could land in order to release more troops safer and easier than transports it's just that no one's gotten the courage to try it for fear of the ships being destroyed.  We have no choice and we certainly can't use computers because we don't have time for them to make the corrections, it'll be all pilots for themselves now.  All ships, low-atla now!" yelled Hammer.  The various ships left in the fleet began zooming towards the surface at a low angle.

"We've got to be careful or else we'll bounce right off the atmosphere and then we'll really be screwed.  Keep us steady and find a suitable landing point," said Hammer.  The fleet zoomed across the Cornerian sky in a blazing inferno.  Below them, several VRF members ran outside their partially dirt buried base and into the massive junkyard all around them.  ( Note: Corneria is a massive junkyard with all sorts of vessels and pieces of equipment jutting out from the surface and there is dirt everywhere covering up many things.  Anguirus111 Note: what's my obsession with Corneria being a wasteland?)

"The hell are they doing?" asked Katt Monroe.

"From the looks of things, they're low-atlaing," said Caddyshack, a gopher.

"So that means one of two things.  Either A they crash and burn or B they land safely and begin disgorging troops.  Prepare everyone for a potential ground assault," said Katt heading back into the base.  Caddyshack took one last look at the fleet descending and emerging from the flames of reentry like the legendary Phoenix before rushing in after her.

Fleet: The fleet emerged from the heat of reentry and cruised over the massive piles of junk.

"The engines have been shutdown, but if attempt to slam on the brakes, which let me remind you this ship doesn't have, it would tear this thing in two.  We're going to impact with the surface and slide along the ground with the rest of the fleet.  Then we can disgorge troops and equipment," said the sensors operator.  Hammer shrugged.

"Okay.  As soon as we stop, set up a defensive perimeter around the ships before we decide on offensive measures.  All hands prepare for impact!" yelled Hammer.  The ships came hurtling towards the surface and slammed down crashing through tons of rubble and debris as their forward momentum carried them forward.  After a couple minutes of sliding, the fleet came to metal wrenching halt.

"Deploy now!" yelled Hammer.  Doors opened all over the ships on the ground floor and dozens of troops began piling out as well as several Garudas, fighters, and two Granga's emerged as well into the middle of a firefight.  The UVCAF forces engaged with VRF forces and laser blasts erupted from both sides as the VRF attempted to stop the UVCAF from setting up a defensive perimeter around the fleet.  Slowly but surely the UVCAF forces were pushing forward, but dozens of creatures on both sides were falling.

"We've got to press forward now!  Launch all Shogun Warriors," said Hammer.  On top _The Mantia_, dozens of large robot warriors began launching and fighting the VRF.

"Sir, we've reached a safe defensive position," said the scanner operator.

"Good, send out the staffs," said Hammer.  Several soldiers marched out of the various vessels carrying long poles.  They ran out and planted them in the ground near the ranks of troops fighting the enemy.

"All units are in place," said the scanner operator.

"Activate the shield," said Hammer.  Energy beams came soaring out of the staffs and the beams converged above a large device planted in the center of the fleet.  Then the beams shot downward into the device, which activated.  Then an energy field was formed between the beams and staffs and created a shield between the UVCAF forces and the VRF units.  The VRF units hammered the shield with their blasters and mortar shells before finally retreating when the shield didn't fail.  On board _The Mantia_, Hammer smiled as the shock filled the VRF troops faces before they ran off.

"Face it, the UVCAF is here to stay.  VRF, your days are numbered.  Now then, I want a supply inventory.  Do we have enough supplies for a prolonged assault or do we need to requisition more supplies?  In the meantime, comm. officer, send our status report back to Venomia," said Hammer giving various orders.

"Roger," everyone said leaving to do the various tasks.

"I'm taking my team and searching for any VRF stragglers inside the field," said Fox.  Hammer shrugged.

"Your choice," he said.  Fox left and collected his team before proceeding out onto the surface of Corneria.

"So this is Hell's Doorstep.  Makes sense," said Falco.  The whole area was full of nothing but junk that had been the result of hundreds of years of dumping.  Almost anything in the system could be found here in various states of disrepair, perhaps that's why the VRF had chosen to make this their base.  The UVCAF presence here was none, it provided easy hiding and the wreckage cast large sensor shadows at time, and finally with all the various pieces of technology here, some needing only minimal repair, it made it easier, cheaper, and less suspicious to take it here.  Fox and his team began searching behind various pieces of wreckage while the rest of the soldiers and the Garudas began collecting the wreckage and transporting it into the ship to be reprocessed for supplies.

"Fox, why are out here?  You know that if there was someone out here, they'd surely have been discovered by now," said Falco.  Fox spun around to face the team.

"Yeah I know.  I just wanted to talk to you about the information that Slippy gave me," said Fox.

"Why didn't you invite Hammer as well?" asked Leon suspiciously.

"Because of your confrontation with Andross back on Venomia.  Anyway, Slippy said that this cube will locate a triangular pyramid of sorts and when the two are brought together, they'll reveal the location of the second cube.  Then when all three are brought together, something big will happen.  I don't know what, but it will most likely determine the future of our entire universe.  Slippy felt that this event would be so important that he terminated himself so that Andross would be one step behind us.  I won't let Slippy's death by in vain.  I've decided to cast in my chips and definitely pursue this.  Now I want your answer.  We've all been neutral up to now.  Are you in or out?" asked Fox.  The team sat down on some pieces of wreckage and considered their answers.  Leon finally threw up his hands in frustration.

"I couldn't live myself if I didn't find out more about the 'dreamers'.  I'm in," he said.  Andrew shrugged.

"I've got nothing better to do and I doubt Andross would kill me.  I can't say the same for the rest of you, but I'm in regardless," he said.

"Falco?" asked Fox.  Fox looked away from the team.

"We've been a team for several years, but I'm afraid that I can't go any further with this escapade.  I was willing to help you to the best of my abilities without getting to far in to not be able to escape, but our encounter with Andross changed everything.  I won't turn you in, but I can't go any further I'm sorry," said Falco.  Fox put his hand on Falco's shoulder.

"That's okay we all understand.  You helped us as best as you could.  Leon, Andrew, I'll talk to Hammer and unless something comes up, we'll meet in the lounge at 0830 tomorrow," said Fox.  The external loudspeakers that had been set up to relay information came to life.

"Lt. Fox McCloud, report to Warlord Hammer's office immediately," said the announcer.  Fox nodded to the group.

"Folks," he said walking off.  Falco just shook his head in disgust.

"You're all dead creatures walking," he said.  Leon shrugged.

"I'd rather die on my feet than live on my knees," he said.

"You're all crazy," said Falco walking off.

_The Mantia_: Fox entered Hammer's office and sat down as Hammer finished speaking on his comm. system.

"Greetings Fox.  Here," said Hammer.  He handed a dossier to Fox marked: Top Secret, UVCAF Intel.

"What's this?" asked Fox.

"You alone have been assigned to lead a crack unit of ace commandos into an area that has been designated Code Red," said Hammer.  Fox swallowed hard.  Code Red areas were areas that had heavy pockets of resistance.

"Why?  Who gave the order?" asked Fox.

"Our blessed Emperor Andross.  I don't know what you did to get on his bad side, but he's definitely assigned you there.  Although the rest of your team has been assigned elsewhere, if you pull this off and wipe out the VRF presence there, you might shift Andross' opinion of you.  Any questions?" asked Hammer reading the ships supply list on his pocketpal.

"Just one.  Are you in or out?" asked Fox.  Hammer looked at him and then closed his eyes as he went into deep thought.

"I'm in, but I think I'll work the sidelines in the background instead of out in the open.  My motivation is 100%, but I'll be better here than out there," said Hammer.  Fox nodded.

"Good," he said.  Fox passed a piece of paper to him reading Lounge, 0830 tomorrow.  Hammer read it and nodded before burning the piece of paper with his Navy lighter.

"I'll be there.  Now get moving because your new team is prepped and ready to go.  You'll get a couple of Garudas, five landmasters, and a Granga to assist you.  Your target is a small hill where it is believed that a VRF base resides.  Extermination is your top priority.  Our blessed Emperor has now upgraded our mission status to Total Warfare.  We're here to stay for the next few weeks.  So that means that we'll also be launching several attack carriers, fighters, garudas, grangas, and whatever else we have in these ships in an expanding circle and destroy just about everything in our path.  Fox, you're going to leave before our expanding circle begins because your target is halfway across the planet so you'd better get going," said Hammer.

"No transport?" asked Fox.  Hammer shook his head.

"Nope.  It's too easy to be shot down.  Besides, this way it might provide you with an element of surprise.  Good luck," said Hammer.  Fox reached into his pocket.

"Since I won't be making it to the lounge anytime soon, would you give this to the guys except Falco," said Fox.  Hammer accepted the paper, which contained Slippy's info, and put it into his uniform.

"Sure.  Now get going Lt.," said Hammer.  Fox saluted and when Hammer returned his salute, he left.

"_Clearly Andross must be furious at me and he wants to kill me but he can't because it was his fault that Slippy went offline and if he kills me and the word is released, it would provide someone else with the chance to be Emperor,_" thought Fox with a smile at the hole Andross had put himself in.  Fox then sighed hoping that he would survive his current mission as he entered the bay and walked in front of the troops.

"Listen up troops.  We've been assigned to destroy a potential VRF base.  Unfortunately we won't have any transport so it'll be a long haul.  So we'd better get going," said Fox.  Everyone either boarded the various vehicles assigned to their mission or sat on top of the tanks as they rolled down a ramp between the forward two triangles shaped wedges at the front of the ship.  They rolled out to the shield grid and stopped.

"Shield down in 3...2...1.  Go!" yelled Fox.  The unit moved through the shut down portion of the shield and rumbled out into Corneria as the shield reactivated behind them.

"This is it men!  We're now on our own.  The journey will not be easy, but we will succeed!" shouted Fox.  The various troops roared their encouragement as the various vehicles opened fire on the junk in front of them, slowly clearing a path to their target.

VRF base, Fox's target: Katt Monroe and her top generals sat in a partially darkened room discussing battle plans.

"Well the UVCAF fleet is here to stay.  They've managed to put up their defensive shield and it'll take a prolonged bombardment, which we can't provide, to knock it down.  Worst off all, our spies report that a unit has left the shield headed in our general direction.  I believe that they're coming here to destroy this base," said General Lee, a viper.

"I see.  Who's leading the unit?" asked Katt.

"Fox McCloud," said Lee.  Several growls rose up from around the table as everyone remembered their most hated adversary whom under the command of Andross had helped slaughter hundreds of VRF members and help capture thousands of others.

"I see.  And they're coming here.  Then I say we bring all our forces here for a last stand.  And even if we loose, one thing is for certain, Fox McCloud will die!" yelled Katt.  Cheers rose up from all around the table as everyone couldn't wait to final bring about the end of the butcher of the VRF.

"Now let's move.  Fox McCloud, you're days are numbered!" yelled Katt.


	3. The final piece is in place and soon, al...

Anguirus111 Note: I realized that I made a plothole in this story.  I originally said that the fleet was headed for Corneria to be refitted and now they're attacking enemy forces there.  Let's assume that the refitting occurred above Venom instead and their new orders were to mop up the remaining forces on Corneria.  For those who've forgotten the story and don't want to reread it, Fox has been sent to the area on Corneria with the heaviest concentration of enemies because Andross is mad that Slippy committed electronic suicide.  Andross is not mad at Fox because of his pursuit of The Dreamers because Andross feels that whatever Fox finds out, Andross can then use to his advantage by letting it give him supreme control of the Lylat System.  There are quite a few references to other movies/books/etc. in this story, see if you can spot them all.

Corneria: A massive hunk of wreckage was blown sky high as a pair of Garudas led the armada through the rubbish that littered Corneria's landscape with Solar setting behind them.  For the past two weeks, Fox's armada had been blasting its way through the junk and battling various battles against random VRF units.  The armada hadn't lost a few units and now consisted of seven Landmasters, two Garudas, a Granga, an Attack Carrier flying above and behind them, sixteen desert rovers, and a Mechbeth tethered to the Granga.  Occasionally laser blasts flew overhead, but mostly it was silent save for the noise that the armada made.  Fox was in the Granga sitting behind the pilot in the dark and cramped cockpit as it trundled through the waste.  He was keeping track of various intel. reports, armada status, and the time clock with a flashlight in his mouth, a pen in his hand, and a map with the data on it in his lap.  He then clicked on the radio hanging next to him on the wall.

"Okay, we've got a couple miles to go before we call it quits and camp for the night.  There appears to be a large clear area ahead of us, but it might be an enemy trap with landmines.  We'll unload a couple of minesniffers before we even think about setting up camp.  It'll be normal set up routines, we all crowd in and then we plant the poles, activate the shield, and get some sleep.  You all should know your shifts by now and I want to see them fulfilled.  Over and out," said Fox.  He clicked off the radio and rubbed his weary eyes with his hands.

"You all right sir?" asked the pilot.  Fox sighed.

"I'm fine, just fine," he said.  Fox clicked off the light and sat in silence except for the lights blinking on the various consoles.  The pilot stood in silence as he watched the outside via a 3-D imaging helmet.  Fox leaned back and decided to close his eyes and get a couple minutes of sleep.

Time passed…  When Fox finally opened his eyes, he was looking up at the stars above him.

"_What the?"_ he thought.  Fox looked around him to see the Attack Carrier looming on the ground behind him and the various other units clustered inside the shield grid that occasionally crackled above him.  Various troops lay all over the ground in their sleeping bags as they tried to get what sleep they could.  Fox groaned as he realized that he'd dozed off again.  The deck officer noticed Fox having woken up and walked over to him with his flashlight grinning.

"Bought time you woke up!  What was that you said about making sure the shifts were fulfilled?" asked the officer.  Fox groaned.

"Ah shutup," said Fox laughing.  The deck officer laughed to and motioned him to accompany him to a nearby campfire where some officers and troops were sitting around having some marshmallows.  Fox picked up a stick and joined them.

"Welcome to the land of the living commander," said one of the troops and they all burst out laughing.  Fox cooked his marshmallow in silence as he waited for the laughter to subside.

"You're all demoted all of you!" said Fox chuckling.  The rest laughed as well.

"While you were out cold, we did what you asked.  Everything's in proper order and there are several troops patrolling the perimeter inside the shield.  There's nothing else to report," said the deck officer.  Fox nodded.

"That's all fine and good, but what about what you haven't told us," said Fox nonchalantly.

"That being?" asked the deck officer.  Fox looked at the group through the crackling fire.

"Ghost stories.  I know you all have some to tell," said Fox.  The group laughed again and someone picked up a tale to tell and some listened and others chatted among themselves.  As Fox watched them, he considered what 'the dreamers' had said about another universe existing, which was better than this one.  Fox then looked at those around him enjoying each other in this current situation and Fox wondered if anything was truly wrong with this one.  He continued pondering this even after several shift changes and the fire went out.  He was still pondering it when he went back to sleep and even dreamed about it as well.

"StarFox, I would be honored to have you as part of the Cornerian Ar… Oh no sir, we prefer doing things our own way," said Fox softly as he slept while next to him, the cube started glowing.

Sector X: Andross' shuttle docked once again with the base and he entered into the large room full of dreamers.

"Welcome back sir," said the lead scientist.  Andross groaned as he remembered how this idiot had made a fuss about Fox visiting Slippy and then Slippy had circumvented Andross' control and went offline and then…  Andross shook his head to clear that line of thought and concentrated at the matter at hand.

"_No matter how bad things might turn out between me and Fox, I'll still hate this idiot more,_" thought Andross with a smile.

"Anything new?" asked the monkey.  The scientist nodded.

"I've taken a topography of where we've found all the dreamers and I think you'll find it interesting," he said.  He clicked on an electronic map and it showed the Lylat System.

"I know that, where's the info?" asked Andross.

"Oops!  Here it is," said the scientist sheepishly.  He activated a button and several dots went up all over the map.  Andross looked at the chart and then saw what it was that had interested the scientist.

"You certain of this?" asked Andross.  The scientist nodded.

"I am," he said definitely.  Andross leaned back and held his chin in his left hand and pondered this.  The screen showed that a mass of the dots of 'the dreamers' collected had come from around Titania.  It formed  massive circle around the planet with only a few outside of it and Andross reasoned that they had been moved by the VRF before being located like the group at Meteo.

"Then there's only one thing to do.  'The dreamers' must have something to do with Titania.  Organize a search party.  I'll lead it personally.  We're going to find out what Titania has to do with them and then I'll destroy it once and for all and nothing and I mean nothing will stop my rule as the Emperor of Lylat," said Andross laughing as he walked off.  The scientist nodded as his emperor left.  Then he turned around and scowled.

"_One day Emperor, mark my words, you will be licking the dirt off my boots,_" thought the scientist walking off to create the search party.

Corneria, two days later: Fox's armada slowly encroached on the partially buried base and its ragtag armada forming a wall between them and it.

"This is it ladies and gents, this is where the main enemy stronghold is supposed to be located at.  This battle won't be easy, but we will win and we'll be heroes.  Let's go!" said Fox as cheers erupted from the various other units.  The entire fleet moved forward and into a thick of laser fire.

"Attack Carrier, we need some suppressing fire down here!" yelled Fox.

"You got it!" yelled the carrier pilot.  The right side of the carrier opened and began reigning missiles down on the various VRF units.

"Landmasters six and seven, go around the wave and let 'im have it from the rear," said Fox.

"You got it!" came the affirmative reply.  The two landmasters took off with a jolt and zoomed off using their boosts.  Then the remaining landmasters hovered into the air and used either their lasers or bombs to briefly fire over the Granga and Garudas before settling down again.  Then they repeated the process.  But the resistant from the VRF was severe.  Dozens of laser blasts erupted from the various units towards the UVCAF.  One of the Landmaster lifted up into the air and was immediately blown from the sky by a missile.  The Granga was being pounded on as well, but thankfully its armor dealt with most of the damage.  Fox dropped the map and yanked an LCD device off of the wall.

"That's it.  I'm powering up the Mechbeth," he said.  Fox pressed a couple buttons on the device and a periscope dropped down from the ceiling.  Fox selected the proper weapon on the device and peered through the periscope he targeted some enemies and pressed the fire button.

"Eat solarbeam!" he yelled.  The pilot put his hands up to his ears.

"Sir, please don't yell, it's distracting," he said.  Fox quickly covered his mouth.

"Sorry lt.," said Fox.  Outside, the Mechbeth drew in solar energy and fired its blue energy beam at the VRF units, damaging them.

"We have to capitalize on this!  Garudas, rapid fire now!" yelled Fox.  The Grangas immediately began spewing laser fire from their arms at the enemies, blowing them up one by one.  Inside the base, Katt watched in anger at the UVCAF routing their forces.

"First Meteo and now this!  I don't think so.  Deploy Project X!" shouted Katt.  Caddyshack pressed a button and some mobile laser cannons popped out of the ground and fired on the UVCAF forces, but still they continued fighting despite the odds.

"You know that the Butcher of the VRF can never be defeated.  Fox will kill us all!" shouted someone.

"Be quiet!" shouted Katt.  She yanked out a blaster and shot the person who said it.

"We'll win!  Or at the very least, we'll kill Fox McCloud first," she swore solemnly.  Outside, the UVCAF forces continued battling weapon X and the remainder of the VRF forces.

"We might appear to have the advantage, but we're losing more forces than they are," said the pilot.  Fox looked at the display again.

"I think you're right," he said finally.  Then landmasters seven and eight finally got behind the VRF units and finally Fox had a little pincer movement in effect.

"That'll give us at least a little leeway," he said.  Fox didn't voice the part about that leeway being very little.

"All units open fire!" yelled Fox.  More fire erupted from all over the place   One massive blast flew out from one of the ground cannons and blasted the bottom right missile launcher off of the attack carrier while another blast flung the top missile launcher of the Granga.

"Keep firing and advancing.  If the VRF isn't stopped soon, we're all dead," said Fox.  Again more blasts erupted from both sides as they hammered each other with laser blasts.  Inside the VRF base, Katt watched furiously as despite the VRF's superior numbers in this situation, the UVCAF's experience in fighting was clearly showing on a holographic table.  Located on the holographic ground were several orange disks.

"Prepare to activate the mines," said Katt.  Caddyshack as well as others looked at her in shock.

"We can't do that until we've evacuated the forces.  Those mines would destroy them and the UVCAF forces," Caddyshack said.  Katt pointed to the map of the UVCAF forces surrounding there's.  On the screen, one of the Landmasters exploded, but on the other hand several VRF forces exploded.

"We've lost this round.  We must destroy the UVCAF now while we still have time.  We'll then have to evacuate this base, but it won't matter, the butcherer will be dead," she said.  Caddyshack crossed his arms at her.

"I won't do it," he said.  Katt stared coldly at him.

"Fine then!  I will!" she shouted.  She hit a button and on the holoscreen, the mines went up into miniature explosions before the screen shorted out while at the same time, the ground rumbled around them throwing dust everywhere.

"Now all we do is wait for the dust to clear and watch our victorious efforts," she said to the rest of the people in the room.  A strange eerie silence filled the room for several minutes when a rhythmic pounding was heard.  A peculiar look came across everyone's faces as they crowded around a slit to see the outside.  Then to their horror, the dust parted and a battle scarred Granga emerged spewing missiles to the left and the right in a display of superiority to the VRF.  Everyone in the room stood in shock.

"We will not survive this," said Caddyshack.  Then everyone went into hysterics and ran all over the place as they attempted to leave the room.  Fox laughed as he saw some ground units in front of the base pull out and run off.

"What do you think they're afraid of?" asked Fox.  The pilot chuckled.

"Not a clue, I guess they're just relinquishing the house to us sir," said the pilot.  Fox nodded.

"Yeah.  Now as to redecorating…pilot, lets make ourselves a new door before we send in the construction crews," said Fox.  The pilot toggled the left missile launcher before returning to his console.

"You got it.  One door, extra large," said the pilot.  A missile streaked out of the bay and slammed into the wall blowing a massive hole in the wall.

"Saddle up people, let's lock, load, and redecorate," said Fox pulling out his blasters and slamming new laser cartridges into them.  The Granga bent down on one knee and Fox journeyed to the lower deck and hopped down to the ground before the Granga stood up again.  He then joined up with his troop commanders as they prepared to plan their attack.

"I need statistics now," said Fox.  A commander rushed at him and laid down a chart.

"Okay, we've got five desert rovers, three landmasters, the Granga, a malfunctioning Mechbeth, and the Attack Carrier plus its complement of fighters and troops.  Okay, I say we roll a couple of those desert rovers in the entrance we've made and just start blasting.  Since they're controlled by remote, they're expendable.  Then, we send in the soldiers and mop up any remaining resistance," said Fox.  The commander looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement.  Fox then flicked on his comm. unit.

"Yo Jimmy!  Get that thing down here!  We need your troops!" shouted Fox up at the Attack Carrier hovering above.  Inside the cockpit of the carrier, Jimmy the salamander was doing everything in his power to keep the carrier flying because the last attack had shorted out many of the Carrier's power systems so wires were emerging from every console and plugged into various others all from multiple jury rigs.

"You got it Fox, but it's difficult flying up here when the ship is off kilter," said Jimmy.  Fox looked at the carrier as it drunkingly listed to one side.

"I don't care, just get that thing down here now," said Fox.  Jimmy shrugged.

"You got it," he said.  The Carrier slowly but surely descended to the ground on overtaxed boosters, and just when it was fifteen feet above the ground, a main thruster failed and the whole unit dropped to the ground like a stone.  The impact flung everyone off their feet and caused more dust to rise from all around them.

"Jimmy!" shouted Fox angrily.  Inside the cockpit, Jimmy gave a nervous laugh.

"Whoops!  Heh heh, shutting down now," he said.  Jimmy pressed a few buttons on his various consoles and the whole unit shutdown.  Jimmy then eased his aching body out of the cockpit and stumbled into the corridor along with the other soldiers as they marched out of the carrier.  He then joined up with Fox and his commanders.

"Okay, move out," said Fox when Jimmy was within hearing range.  Fox then turned to face Jimmy as the commanders moved out.  Fox sighed and crossed his arms.

"Jimmy, you've got to be more careful with that Attack Carrier, it's not a toy.  We need every resource when can use and a damaged carrier is not going to help us at all.  Just be more careful next time," said Fox.  Jimmy sighed.

"Yes Fox," he said hanging his head in shame.  Fox patted him on the shoulder.

"It's okay.  Now if you'll excuse me, I must get going," said Fox.  He started to leave when Jimmy chased after him.

"Hey wait up!" he shouted.  Fox stopped and turned to look at him.

"Why?" he asked.  Jimmy pulled out a notepad and a pencil before answering Fox.

"I'm got a secondary job working for the Daily Venom, your number one source of propaganda in the Lylat System.  Behold Jimmy Olsen, field reporter and Attack Carrier pilot extraordinaire," said Jimmy smiling with glee.  Fox held his head in his hands.

"Oy vey.  Why did I deserve this?" asked Fox of the heavens.  Jimmy just kept smiling.  Fox then turned to face him.

"Fine, you can tag along and catalogue our exploits and write whatever you want, because either way, it'll be edited," said Fox walking off with Jimmy tagging along writing down notes.  Fox watched in approval as the desert rovers rolled through the hole and opened fire on everyone and everything in sight.  Then when their sensors picked up no more life readings in the immediate vicinity, they pulled out.  Fox walked in front of the rows of troops who were prepared to enter the base and greeted them with the UVCAF salute, which they returned.

"As of this moment, we're all dead.  What we do here will redeem our lives.  We work only for Andross, we only obey Andross, we would rather die than disobey him.  Our Emperor is our only family, and like all family he must be protected.  These VRF scum are trying to hurt him and that cannot go unpunished.  We will stop this insurrection and restore our people's faith in the Emperor.  Now wait for my signal and then unleash hell because it's time we caught the proverbial bull by the horns and the VRF must die.  All hail our Emperor Andross!  Now charge!" yelled Fox.  The soldiers all yelled and ran straight for the hole.  Fox leapt in first and moved his rifle left and right searching for the enemy, but none came.  The troops entered also and got into their lines.

"Split up, all squads take different paths.  Destroy any and all resistance and watch out for any of  'the dreamers'," said Fox.  Fox lead his squad and Jimmy down one of the many corridors that lead down into the bowels of Corneria.

"This is some of the oddest construction I've ever seen," admitted Jimmy.  Fox held his hand to keep him quiet.

"Don't betray our position or we'll leave you," he said.  Jimmy winced at his carelessness.

"Sorry," he said very quietly.  Fox just nodded then quietly proceeded forward.  Still, after several minutes of searching, they hadn't encountered a single creature at all.

"_Something's not right here,_" thought Fox.  They checked one more room, which was empty as well, before Fox holstered his blaster.

"Something's definitely not right here.  We should've found something by now, but we haven't.  I think there's more going on than meets the eye," said Fox to his team.  His team nodded as well as they slung their weapons.  Fox then activated his comm. system.

"Attention all other commanders, I think we've got a problem.  Remember that last stand back on Fortuna about twelve years ago?  I think it's about to happen again here and now," said Fox.  While Fox had been too young to be a member of the UVCAF forces then, he'd heard the stories about a VRF unit that had holed itself in an abandoned building and managed to eliminate a major part of their UVCAF pursuers before Andross had gotten disgusted with both of them and dropped a thermonuclear warhead on both of them and had put Fortuna into a nuclear winter for that had only recently gone away, leaving the planet a snowball.  While efforts to terraform it were underway, the damage was so severe that it would take at least fifty years before the planet could return to the way it had been so many years before.

"I think you're right," said one of the commanders.  Fox sighed as he considered his options.

"Okay, I want scouts sent to try and locate where this last stand is.  Until then, we're pulling out," said Fox.  The troops then marched out of the building and joined up with the others who had exited also.  Nearby, a couple scientists were preparing two robotic scouts (one identical to the Mars Lander and the other identical to a bomb defusing robot used by the U.S. military) units to venture into the base.  Although they possessed no offensive weaponry, they did have extensive armor plating and a self-destruct device should anything go wrong.  Fox walked over to them.

"They're ready," said one of the scientists.  Fox nodded.

"Alright send them and have them hone in on any massive heat readings," said Fox.  The scientists nodded, made the adjustments, and sent the scouts on their way.  Fox then walked over to find the comm. officer.  He found him (a snake that stands up on part of its tail and uses it as a hand, he also has an eyepatch over his left eye) working on one of the various radar antennas that linked the group together.

"Plissken," said Fox getting his attention.  The officer set down the drill it was using and faced Fox.

"The namesss Ssssnake," said Plissken flicking his tongue out at him.  Fox held his hands warding off the issue.

"Whatever.  I need you to send a communiqué to main command apprising them of our situation," said Fox.  Plissken regarded him closely then shrugged.

"Very well.  Sssshould it bypassss the ressst of the fleet here or ssshould I ssssend it directly to Hammer to be transssfered?" asked Plissken.  Fox thought about if a moment before giving his answer.

"Send one brief message informing the fleet of our success and a second to main HQ.  Send our mission logs as well and ask that Andross give his command as to how we should proceed.  Also, ask him if we can begin the looting," said Fox.  Plissken narrowed his eyes at him and then nodded.

"Assss you wisssh," he said before setting off.

"Thanks Snake," said Fox.  Plissken stopped in his tracks and twisted to face him.

"The name'ssss Plisssken," he said before trundling off.  Fox just hung his head in despair before setting off to talk to his commanders.

15 minutes later, Military Installation, Sector X: Andross was tapping a pencil against a table in a fit of boredom as he waited for the incompetent lead scientists to make travel arrangements to Titania.  He was about to do something he rarely did, doze off, when one of his bodyguards approached him.  Andross looked up at him desperate for something intellectually stimulating.

"It's a current status report from Fox McCloud's expedition.  He wants your advice as to how to proceed," explained the bodyguard handing him a datapad.  Andross gratefully took it from him and began reviewing it with such vigor, as a starving creature would be to a four-course meal.  He read everything and crossed analyzed it and reread it before contemplating what to do.  He then summoned one of his bodyguards.

"I need an immediate channel to Fox McCloud," he said.  The bodyguard nodded and walked off as Andross leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the table.

Corneria: Fox was just finalizing some plans in case Andross didn't report back when one of his aides came up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Channel for you sir, it's a hologram," the aide said.  Fox nodded and walked to the Attack Carrier.  He entered it and walked to the comm. room.  He sealed himself in and activated the holographic generator.  Thegenerator flickered for a moment and then Andross appeared.

"Hello Emperor, I hope you won't mind if I don't grovel," said Fox.  Andross chuckled.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you Fox.  Provided you don't inform anyone, I won't have you killed," said Andross chuckling.  Fox sighed.

"As opposed to now?" he asked.  Andross stopped chuckling and sighed as well.  Fox leaned forward in his chair.

"It's not easy trying to survive in a universe where the Emperor hates you.  Am I no longer in your favor?" asked Fox.  Andross looked him straight in the eye.

"Fox, you never left my favor.  I'm sorry that I vented my frustration on you for Slippy Toad's 'suicide'.  I know it was my fault that he evaded my protocols, but still, you're onto something important and I hope that you'll tell me the truth before you get in over your head.  Have I lost your favor?" asked Andross.  Fox slowly shook his head.

"Never sir.  We've known each other too long to let a petty event drive a wedge between us…besides, Slippy was a security risk I believe I told you that," said Fox laughing.  Andross started laughing as well.

"That he was, that he was.  Anyway, let's discuss your current situation.  If you're right about the VRF setting themselves up for a last stand, and I think that you are, then there's no use going in full force, it just isn't worth it.  However, I do have a solution.  I currently have a brainwashed sleeper agent bomb inside the base.  If he's with the rest of them, then all you have to do is say 'adios gopher' and he'll explode taking everyone out in the immediate vicinity.  It should be easy, and then **after** he's exploded and everyone's dead, then you can begin the looting.  I want all major pieces of computer technology and weapons to be brought to UVCAF facilities, but the personal quarters are up for grabs," said Andross.  Fox nodded in agreement.

"What if there are 'the dreamers' in the room as well with the bomb?" he asked.  Andross shrugged.

"I've gotten all the information I need, they're expendable.  Oh by the way, I'm taking a leave to Titania for a prolonged period.  I trust you can keep things in order with the military?" asked Andross.  Fox nodded.

"Yeah, but I was thinking about taking a vacation myself after this whole fiasco is over.  If that's okay with the Emperor?" asked Fox.  Andross flicked out his hand.

"Whatever.  But if whatever you're doing brings you to Titania as well, I trust you won't get in my way," said Andross.  Fox shook his head.

"Of course not.  See you around Emperor," said Fox giving a weak salute.  Andross merely cocked his head at an angle and the hologram shutoff.

"_So he's find out something important regarding Titania.  I have a feeling that should I encounter the square, it took will lead me to Titania.  If Andross and I clash, well then, we'll just have to see how things turn out,_" thought Fox.  He then exited the comm. room and headed back outside.  He then headed for the temporary command center (identical to the one Yoda visited in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones).  He sat down in a chair as some of the soldiers were working various consoles.

"Have you found them yet?" he asked.  One of the soldiers turned to face him.

"We thought we had them earlier, but the heat source just turned out to be a reactor, now we've located another source and are pursuing it," the soldier said.  Fox leaned back in his chair.

"Excellent.  Now all we have to do is sit and wait to find out," he said.  Now Fox was bored and began drumming a pencil against the console in front of him like Andross had.

Sector X: Andross had finally boarded the Zeram class cruiser X-10 and it was now on its way towards Titania.

"Has the local military unit been informed of my arrival?" the Emperor asked.  The comm. officer nodded.

"They have.  However they are confused as to what it is that you're looking for since even you don't know," said the officer.  Andross sighed.

"Yeah well, once we get there we'll take detailed scans and hopefully something out of the ordinary will show up, I hope," said Andross.  The cruiser continued into warp.

Corneria, ½ hr. later: "Whoa!  Stop your grinnin' and drop your linen, we found 'em," said one of the officers, another snake named Hudson.  A viewscreen showed a massive heat reading, but on a closer inspection, it was revealed to be several creatures.

"Okay now try to fit a camera in there so we can get a look around," said Fox.  The robot stood in front of a door that separated it from the creatures inside.  The robot cut a small hole in the door and inserted a camera.  It panned around and glanced at the various creatures.

"Head count now," said Fox.  The robot quickly scanned everyone in the room.

"Fifty," said Hudson.  Fox winced as he heard that number.

"That ain't so good.  We've only got twenty-five soldiers," said Fox.  One of the soldiers pulled out a rifle and loaded a clip into it.

"Looks like a last stand, this is gonna be one of hell of a fight," he said.  Fox nodded.

"Looks that way.  Is it possible to get an audio channel in there so I can talk to them?" asked Fox.  Hudson laughed.

"You don't seriously expect them to surrender do you?" he asked.  Fox shook his head.

"That's not the idea.  But you'll see.  Can it be done?" he asked.  A technician routed through several technical manuals.

"Yeah it can," said the technician.  He pressed a few buttons and handed Fox a microphone.

"Now watch and learn.  First, drive that thing through the door," said Fox.  Hudson clearly didn't see where this was going and complied.  The robot smashed through the door and faced the VRF who all aimed their weapons at the robot.

"Calm down VRF scum, I'm here to offer you an ultimatum.  Surrender now and we'll kill you quickly, don't and you die slowly.  It's up to you, but it must be a group decision," said Fox.  Katt Monroe stood in front of the camera.

"We'll never surrender to you.  This will be a repeat of Fortuna only we'll win this time," said Katt with a smile on her face.  Fox smiled back even though she couldn't see him.

"That's too bad, but all I have to do is say this, adios gopher!" he yelled into the mike.  A silence filled the air as everyone wondered why Fox had said those words.  Fox groaned.

"Way to go Andross, you've humiliated me," said Fox.  He put his head on the table in defeat.  Inside the base, everyone was having a laugh at what Fox said.

"He's lost it.  We'll definitely win this one," said Katt.  Meanwhile, Caddyshack was racked with pain and kneeled over.

"You okay?" someone asked.  Caddyshack roared out in pain as he began to glow.

"Oh no!  A creature bomb!" shouted Katt.  A massive explosion went off inside Caddyshack's body as it exploded, killing everyone in the room.  The ground rumbled briefly and then was silent.  Fox then took a microphone that was hooked up to intercoms all over the fleet and spoke into it.

"Begin the looting!" he shouted.  Everyone cheered as they ran into the base to take whatever they could carry.  Fox walked in at a normal pace and watched as everything was torn up and what was valuable was taken before the base was rigged with explosive to be blown up.  Fox just walked down the various corridors when the pyramid glowed brighter than ever.  Fox held it up and looked at it.

"_The cube must be near,_" he thought.  Fox quickly examine both the walls, but since they were made of junk, it was hard to find it.  Just when he had given up hope, the cube leapt from the wall and attached to the pyramid.  Fox watched in amazement out of the bottom of the cube, a holographic display shot out at the nearby wall with a major X over Titania, more specifically the northern desert.  Fox understood that that was where the second cube was located.  Then the unit stopped glowing and the map vanished.  Fox then walked off with the pyramid and the cube attached to his neck via a rope.  He then walked off and outside as the rest of the troops had concluded their looting and had piled into the various vehicles still around.  An aide handed him a remote and Fox pressed it as the base behind him exploded flinging debris everywhere.

"I love the smell of napalm in the morning," he said.  Fox then decided to skip the Granga and ride in the Attack Carrier.  It took off and was headed for the rest of the fleet when it suddenly appeared hovering over them.

"What up Hammer?" asked Fox over the radio.

"Andross decided that our efforts were sufficient enough to counteract any further resistance the VRF could provide.  We've all been given leave time.  So, if you'll just haul your fleet aboard, we'll leave this junkpile behind forever," said Hammer.  Fox nodded.

"I roger that.  Jimmy take us up," said Fox.  Jimmy piloted the Attack Carrier into one of the various cruisers as the others either hovered up to the various cruisers or to the one that had landed to pick up the Granga and Mechbeth.  After everything was accounted for, the fleet departed Corneria once and for all.  Fox then radioed Hammer on the command ship.

"What's up?  Where are we headed for our leave?" he asked.  Fox smiled.

"How does Titania sound?" Fox asked.


	4. The beginning of the new Lylat Wars

Anguirus111 Note: I'm rewriting this chapter, I just wasn't happy with it.  Let's assume that Andross' fleet has entered warp yet because I don't want to reload the previous chapter for one little error (except for the spelling ones).

Venom, Venomia: General Pepper was pacing his office as Falco Lombardi entered.

"You asked to see me?" he asked.  Pepper nodded and pointed to a chair as he closed the door to his office.

"It has come to my attention that Andross is once again pursuing links to 'the dreamers'.  I think that his relentless pursuit of their secrets has made him emotionally unstable.  Unstable enough to warrant his removal of power and I intend to seize it.  Andross will return from Titania to find a Lylat System under my control.  But I can't do it alone.  I have my agents in the top positions, but I need to cement it and you are the key to that.  Being a member of the StarFox team makes you a public figure and with your support, I can seize all power.  You'll be generously compensated of course," said Pepper.  Falco seemed to consider Pepper's proposition for a moment.

"Fine, I'm in.  What do you need me to do," he said finally.  Pepper smiled in approval.

"Very simple, I need you to find a way to put Andross and Fox McCloud at odd's against one another," Pepper said.  Falco nodded.

"I think I know how, something that I bet even Fox doesn't know.  When?" he asked.  Pepper leaned back.

"Right now.  Andross has a base in Sector X that he's preparing to depart.  Intercept him and make him your new ally.  Tell him what he needs to hear in order for him to arrest Fox.  Then stand back as I conquer the Lylat System," said Pepper.  Falco nodded and left.

"_Now I will rule the Lylat System, once and forever.  'The Dreamers' will simply be eradicated so that nothing will oppose my rule.  Andross, your days are numbered,_" thought Pepper as he poured himself a drink and toasted himself.  Up above, Falco entered into his fighter.

"_Once Pepper has done all the work and conquered the Lylat System, I'll take his prize from him and then I will be ruler,_" thought Falco with a smile.  He gunned his engine and blasted off.

Titania: "Man it's hot out here!" said Hammer nearly exhausted.  It had been two weeks since the fleet had left Corneria and had headed for Aquas to be re-supplied and re-furbished from the crash landing the fleet took on Corneria.  In the meantime, Jimmy agreed to join up with Fox and Co., as they filled a shuttle with weapons, food, water, maps, and drilling equipment and had left for Titania.  The team had landed in the desert where they proceeded to scan the area for anything out of the ordinary.

"Yeah well, Andross considered this planet a lost cause in terms of terraforming and is content just to mine it for ore.  I still wish I had a better idea as to what we were looking for," said Fox.

"Yeah we all do," Leon grumbled.  Just then, Andrew snapped his fingers.

"I know, how about I go and talk to my uncle about what he's doing and then we can do it too," he said with a big smile on his face.  Everyone groaned at that suggestion.

"Yeah doofus.  I'm sure if you asked he'd tell you.  He's the Emperor!  He wouldn't tell you anything and have you arrested for bothering him with trivial items.  Besides, he wants to see us fail, I just know it," said Leon.  Andrew looked sad.

"I think he'd trust me," he said softly.  Even Jimmy groaned this time around.

"Just keep scanning," said Fox as he pushed on through the desert.

Sector X: Andross and his fleet had just left the large base and were preparing to enter warp when they encountered a lone fighter blocking their path.

"Starfighter, identify yourself before your Emperor!" demanded Andross.

"It's me, Falco Lombardi.  It's imperative that I be able to board," said Falco.

"This had better be good Lombardi or else I'll have you killed for this," said Andross.

"Oh believe me sir, it is," said Falco as his ship entered the Saruzin at the head of the fleet.

Titania: "Anything?" asked Fox fanning himself.  Hammer stood up from collecting his soil sample.

"Nope.  Aside from it being a desert, there's nothing out of the ordinary.  Are you sure this is where that map said to go?" Hammer asked checking the PH balance.  Leon, Andrew, and Jimmy were leaning against the transport they had brought to Titania and tried to enjoy the little comfort the shade provided.

"This sucks!" shouted Andrew.  Jimmy, who was bored out of his mind had begun doodling on his notepad and was right now drawing a story about a plumber and his sidekick brother who battled evil lizards and rescued a princess time and time again.

"Annoying Lizard, I am the great Leon," said Leon before he passed out.  The group stood over his unconscious form.

"Maybe we should take a break.  Titania's city not to far from here, let's go," said Fox.  The team collected their equipment, boarded their ship and blasted off.

Fleet: "What is it that's so important?" asked Andross at his desk.  Falco sat at the other end with his shades on his forehead and wearing black(or whatever he was wearing in Dinosaur Planet, that's what he looks like in this story)

"I believe that I've located another 'dreamer'," said Falco.  Andross looked slightly intrigued.

"Who?" demanded Andross.  Falco pulled out a disk.

"Fox McCloud," said Falco.  He put the disk in and it showed various instances of Fox talking in his sleep about the 'other universe'.  Andross looked slightly shocked.

"I didn't know that.  This is rather shocking indeed.  This didn't show up on Fox's last physical," said Andross.

"Maybe it appeared lately, like a disease.  Sir, I respect Fox, but he's clearly a security threat.  I'm sure if you present him with this information, he should back down.  I'm truly sorry," said Falco appearing to be sincere.

"It is all right.  We're heading to where Fox and Co., is.  I'll inform Fox and depending on his reaction, will determine if he lives or dies," said Andross.

"Yes sir.  Look, might I be allowed to accompany you to wherever you're going?  I only want to protect you Emperor," said Falco.

"Very well," said Andross.  Falco nodded and left while Andross shuddered.

"_Blind subjects like you just disgust me.  But still, I sense there's something you're not telling me.  But what?_" wondered Andross.  He decided to worry about that later as he decided what to do about Fox and how to locate the source of 'the dreamers'.  The fleet plunged into warp headed for Titania.

Titania City restaurant: The ship landed outside the restaurant where I few others were parked.  Fox and Co. disembarked and entered into the Wild West saloon.  They sat down at a table and looked at the other patrons of the bar.  Titania had been declared a haven for those who considered themselves exempt from the law.  They were all smugglers, con artists, or others.  Andross tolerated their presence on Titania because he knew that they could rise up against him and join the VRF if he constantly hunted them down.  Nevertheless there were spies and listening devices everywhere to ensure that there weren't going to be any uprisings.

"This was a mistake," said Andrew, slightly cowering.

"Bah.  I've been in establishments worse than this.  We'll be fine," said Fox.  They waited for a waiter robot to come and take their orders.  When the robot finally came and went they started talking.

"Remember that bar on Zoness that we infiltrated, what was it called?  Spacer's 7?" asked Hammer.  Fox chuckled.

"By infiltrated you mean blundered?  Yeah, I remember it.  We sure dropped the ball on that one.  That was a hell of fight.  If those UVCAF troops hadn't been passing through I don't think we would've survived as well as we did," said Fox.

"Yeah but you had a concussion and several cuts and tears," said Hammer.

"All in all, I think I survived better than you did.  All of your fins were broken and you were suffering from several ruptured organs.  Luckily Andross agreed that we could be allowed the full medical treatment in order to repair ourselves without need of mechanical additions," said Fox still laughing.

"I remember he sure chewed us out for that," said Hammer.  Fox shrugged.

"At least we got that job done," was all he said sipping down a drink.  Instantly, several octopi surrounded them.

"What can we do for you?" asked Fox.

"Are you Fox McCloud and Warlord Hammer?" asked one of them.

"Who wants to know?" asked Fox sipping down his drink.  One of the octopi spun his chair around.

"Our brothers were arrested and sentenced to death because of that fight," said one of them.  Realization dawned on Fox.

"Tony C and Tony P right?  You're the Tony brothers right?" asked Fox.

"You got that right, the remaining 24 of us, after the loss of our brothers," said one of the Tonies.

"They got what they deserved," said Hammer.

"Not if you look at it from our point of view," said Tony F.

"Well I'm about to.  Or to be precise, my fist will," said Fox.  He swung his fist and connected with Tony F.  Instantly a massive brawl started as others in the bar felt this was the excuse they needed to vent their frustrations on others.  Chairs were broken, stools were broken, and tables were broken as the fight escalated to fever pitch.  Eventually order was restored as a dozen UVCAF troops broke in and began restraining everyone in sight.  Then a massive black bull, who must've been the local garrison commander, walked in, snorting everywhere.

"Listen up you scum.  I don't care what you do in your spare time, but I demand order.  Don't give me an excuse to kill you all.  You all will spend three weeks in solitary confinement.  Maybe then you'll rethink what you've done," said the bull laughing.  Then Hammer 'stepped' forth.

"That won't be necessary commander," said Hammer.

"Who're you?" asked the bull laughing.  Hammer pulled out his ID.

"I am Admiral Hammer of the UVCAF forces and my authority supercedes yours.  Since we were the instigators of this fight, all of you are free to go.  Don't forget this Tonies," said Hammer.  Everyone silently filed out of the bar.

"That wasn't necessary Admiral," said the bull upset at seeing the patrons leave.

"I just wanted to avoid any more grudges against us.  Now if you'd be so kind, can we see your missing persons and unknown phenomena files?" asked Hammer.  The bull shrugged.

"Whatever," he said.  Instantly his comm. beeped and he picked it up and started talking into it.

"Let's go," said Fox.  The whole team was leaving when the bulls eyes went wide opened.

"What?" Hammer demanded.

"This must be a day of celebrities.  I've just received word that The Emperor has just arrived in orbit.  I've got go," said the bull running off with his unit.

"We're low on time, let's move!" shouted Hammer.  The team ran off to the base.

Fleet: "Let's give these people a sight they'll never forget.  Prepare to buzz the city with fighters and ships.  Let's show these people some power because I haven't been here in more than fifteen years," said Andross rubbing his hands together.  Falco merely watched him from the background.

"_Enjoy it while you can, because it isn't coming again, of this I can assure you,_" he thought.

Titania City: Hammer and Co. ran through the city streets as people either began preparing to celebrate the Emperor's arrival or run from him.  Already there was a steady procession leaving the city and several ships blasted away.

"If I know the Emperor, and I think I do, he'll buzz the city in a show of power.  That'll give us about one hour to get the info and run like hell," said Fox.

"Never thought I'd be an enemy of the Emperor," said Jimmy.

"We're not enemies, just fugitives.  Let's move," said Fox.  They ran into the garrison office as the dark shapes of approaching battlecruisers appeared in the horizon.  They entered into the office as it was in panic as various creatures hurriedly prepared their offices and themselves for the arrival of the Emperor.  Files were scattered all over the place in the file room as people hurried all over the place.

"Figures Andross wouldn't give this base enough money to have decent computer resources in order to catalogue everything and hopefully that'll change after this.  Now find that dossier," ordered Fox.  The team went through every file they could find as the ground began rumbling from the cruisers passing overhead as well as the familiar whine of UVCAF fighters.

"Hurry folks," said Fox.  They continued flipping through files.

50 minutes later: "I've got them!" shouted Andrew.  He held up the files they had so desperately been looking for.  An even greater rumbling was heard as Andross's massive Saruzin class battlecruiser landed in the street, accompanied by a pair of Dorisby's on each side   The front panel of the Saruzin opened and a pair of Granga's emerged as well as several Garuda's.  Out of the top came several Shogun warriors who landed in front of the Saruzin.

"Run people!"  Fox shouted.  They ran through the masses of people crowding in front of the Saruzin.  Fox and Co. managed to get into their ship and took off, despite the fact that several people were on top of it trying to get a good look at the Emperor when he arrived.  The ship then blasted off along the desert.  Behind them, Andross emerged to the roars of his people.  After a brief speech, he looked at his troops.

"Find out where Fox has been and where he's going!" he yelled.  His soldiers immediately split up heading in different directions.

Northern Desert: "This should give us a better idea as to a location of where this thing we're looking for is.  Okay, let's take a look at the missing persons report preferably in the Northern Desert," said Fox.  

"What Northern Desert!  This whole planet is a desert!" shouted Andrew and started crying.

"Cabin fever," said Leon nodding.

"More like desert fever," said Jimmy.  Leon slapped him upside the head and Andrew finally came to his senses.  Then they scanned through the files.  After several minutes they compared notes.

"There definitely seems to be a lot of people disappearing within a ten miler radius of a government excavation site," said Hammer.

"That doesn't mean much, it could easily be a front for anyone, Andross included," said Fox.

"Yeah, but not when the camp itself has disappeared several times in the past.  Andross supposedly declared the place off limits for a few years, but now he's allowed yet another government expedition to begin excavating the site," said Hammer.

"What's there?" asked Jimmy.

"A temple," said Fox.

"How do you know that?" asked Hammer.

"I don't know, I just know.  There's a temple there that was built by an ancient tribe.  Whatever we're searching for, it's there believe me," said Fox.

"Okay then.  I'm pretty sure that Andross hasn't frozen any of our access codes or put out alerts on them so we should be fine for now.  I still think that it would be in our best interests if we just used my access codes so as not to attract attention," said Hammer.

"Agreed," said Fox.  Their ship flew towards the camp and landed outside.  As soon as they opened the door and watched as a massive bird walked towards them.

"How do you do, my name is Albatross Einstein the third.  Might I ask what you're doing here?" asked Albatross.

"I am Warlord Hammer of the UVCAF forces and we're just here to inspect your operations," said Hammer.

"Right.  If you'll just swipe your card," said Albatross.  Hammer swiped his ID and it registered that he could have admittance.

"This is the StarFox team, they'll be accompanying me," said Hammer as he walked into the camp and towards a large temple in back of it.  Albatross's eyes went wide open.

"You're the StarFox team!  Why what celebrities!  Please sign my autograph collection.  And please call me Alby," said Alby.

"No problem," said Fox, always glad to please a fellow fan.  The team signed his book and walked off with Alby into the camp.

Titania City: "Sir, we've found the team.  They're at a government excavation site in the Northern Desert," said a guard holding up a datapad, which Andross consulted.

"Good, my sleeper 'virus' triggered when Hammer swiped his card.  Now then, where is he?  Ah yes, the famed circle of doom.  Let's go," said Andross.  The units re-entered the Saruzin and it took off with its Dorisby escorts and took off towards the Northern Desert.

Temple: "It's rather remarkable really, this thing has been here for thousands of years but there's no evidence of the people who built it.  They either vanished or left the area, we don't know," said Alby a little nervous.

"Worried about the missing excavation teams?" asked Hammer.

"Extremely.  We're preparing to pull out because we've been here for six months and that's how long the other two camps were before they 'vanished'.  We're leaving.  You can stay if you want, but we're not," said Alby.  They could see the hurry of the scientists to pack up their convoy and head out.

"Good luck.  Do you think you could get us a map of the temple?" asked Hammer.  Alby quickly gave him one and ran off.  The group then looked at the temple's steps and started walking.  Fifteen minutes later they reached the top of the pyramid and surveyed the area below them.  The convoy was preparing to move out and the sun was shinning brightly over the desert.

"I wonder if this planet was always like this?  Could it have had vegetation at one point?" asked Fox.

"I doubt it.  And if it did, it would've been gone long ago," said Hammer.

"Right, let's go.  Andross probably already knows we're he-e-e-e-e-e-e-ar.  Wh-h-h-h-h-a-t-a-t-t-t t-t-t-t-h-h-h-h-e-e-e-e h-e-e-l-l?" asked Fox as the ground began intensely rumbling.  Then the rumbling stopped.

"Quake?" asked Jimmy.

"How?  Titania isn't prone to quakes because of doesn't really have tectonic plate movement," said Hammer.  In the distance the convoy was rumbling off being escorted by several desert rover tanks.

"Then what?" Fox asked.  Ahead of the convoy an explosion went off, leaving a gap in the ground.  Then a roar was heard as a massive skeleton heaved itself out of the ground and began firing a beam weapon at the convoy that scattered at the sight of the thing.

"What the hell is that thing?" yelled Jimmy over the roaring.  The beast began picking up large rocks and flung them at the convoy, destroying a few of them.  Fox meanwhile was in a trance almost.

"Apparently it doesn't want them to leave with any information," said Hammer.

"Yeah, but what is it?" asked Jimmy.  Immediately Fox's eyes snapped open.

"It's an ancient defense system code named Goras.  It's been on this planet for millions and millions of years.  The ancients Titanians often left harvests and sacrifices to appease it.  After a meteor collided with the planet the people died and the Goras became angry at having no loyal subjects.  Now it's out for blood and can't allow anyone to survive having been in the temple of its people," said Fox.

"How the hell do you know that?" demanded Andross.  Fox shook his head like trying to get rid of the cobwebs.

"Know what?" he asked.

"About that thing!  Don't you remember just talking to us about the Goras?" asked Hammer pointing to the beast as the desert rovers opened fire on the beast only to have the shots ricochet off of its armor.  However one shot connected with one of its four claws and the whole arm disintegrated.  Fox re-enterd into his trance.

"You four must take the ship and destroy its' remaining arms.  After that, blast its ribcage," said Fox.  The others looked at him.

"Fox, are you okay?" asked Andrew.

"Fine.  Now stop that thing.  I'll investigate this temple.  If we all destroy it, then we'll run out of time before Andross gets here," said Fox.

"Alright, good luck," said Hammer.  The group ran back down the steps and entered into their ship, blasting off and attacking the beast, which had destroyed the remaining desert rovers and began destroying the convoy.

Temple, 15 minutes later: Fox was walking down a corridor which was filled with artwork.  On it, several images were depicted, some with a large Manta Ray, some with bottles of white powder, some with various fighter battles.  As he reached the end of the corridor, a large picture displayed a massive explosion with a shockwave heading outwards towards the other planets of the Lylat System.  This picture was the only one that had a caption and it read: The death of the Lylat System at the hands of Mantia.  Fox just looked at the image with confusion because he had no idea what a Mantia was, only that it was the name of his command ship and there was no way it could destroy the Lylat System.  He walked into a darkened hallway and emerged into a large gray room with only a pedestal and a beam of light surrounding it.  On that pedestal, was the second cube that Fox had been looking for so he picked it up and inserted it on to one on incline of the pyramid, and put the second one onto the other incline.  Then, the device glowed and shot out two beams of energy from the squares.  The energy beams formed a square and then static erupted from the square before focusing into an image of a strange being with a scarf.  It looked a window in time to a previous event that had occurred in this room, but Fox had never seen his type of creature before; it looked like any ordinary beast, except it had fur on top of its head and not all over its body.

"How do you do," said the creature bustling about on the screen and sometimes moving off camera to do various things.  Fox wasn't sure if such an image could seriously interact with him, but he decided to go for it.

"I'm okay," said Fox nervously.  The image walked past him the screen again.

"That's good.  I suppose you want to know about your quest in unraveling the mystery of 'the dreamers', and just what the devil these two cubes and pyramid have to do with it.  Don't worry because I won't disappoint you.  After all, you've come this far Mr. McCloud, and to stop now would be like denying you of your destiny," said the creature examining another item.

"Okay, you know who I am, but who and what I are you?" asked Fox.  The creature looked at him with his wide eyes and chuckled.

"Yes of course, I've forgotten the introductions.  My name is the Doctor, and I'm a timelord," said the Doctor.  Fox looked at him curiously.

"What's a timelord?" asked Fox.  The Doctor shrugged.

"I'd explain it to you, but by the time I did you'd either be dead, senile, or quite insane and that wouldn't help anyone now would it?" asked the Doctor chuckling.

"But seriously, what's your name?  You're Doctor Who?" asked Fox.  The Doctor nodded at him and grinned.

"You're brighter than most beings I've come across, that's my name," said the Doctor.  Fox looked more confused than ever.

"You're Doctor Who?" he asked.  The Doctor began to get annoyed.

"I'm the only one here, you don't need to repeat my name," said the Doctor.  Then a mechanized dog of sorts rumbled across the screen.

"I'm here too Doctor," said the robodog in a mechanized voice.  The Doctor snapped his fingers.

"Of course you are K9, my apologies," said the Doctor.  The dog rolled off on its wheels.

"No need to apologize Doctor," said K9 before vanishing off screen.  Fox assumed that he'd lost his mind and must be hallucinating this interaction.

"Don't worry, you're not insane, not yet anyway," said the Doctor.

"The mystery!" shouted Fox.  The Doctor looked at him confused.

"What mystery?  I haven't said anything about a mystery have I?  Oh wait I did, my mistake.  Yes, the mystery.  When your pal Peppy Hare asked you if he thoughts things turned out the wrong way, he was right, they did.  I altered your future from the one that should've occurred," said the Doctor.  Fox slumped to the ground.

"You altered our future?  How dare you…I think," said Fox.

"It was for the best.  If I hadn't, this whole system would've exploded at the hands of Mantia 500 years from now," said the Doctor.  Fox looked at him like he was nuts.

"What's a Mantia?  What the hell are you talking about?" asked Fox.  The Doctor pointed to the device Fox had.

"Hold onto it and say: Sorry to jet, but I'm in a hurry," the Doctor said.  Fox held onto the device, said the words, and instantly saw the light.

Outside: "This just isn't working," said Andrew.  Their ship had been blasting the Goras with little success.  They had managed to blast off its arms, but the creature was having an easy time protecting its chest against the ship by merely turning its back or laying down as the bombs and lasers fired by the ship merely chipped its bones with no permanent effect.

"I suppose this might've been easier with a tank," Jimmy surmised.

"Maybe," said Hammer.  Unfortunately the conversation made him loose his attention on flying and the Goras fired an energy beam at the ship, hitting it and blow out its engines.

"We're going down!  Brace for impact!" shouted Hammer.  The ship trailing fire from its left side crashed into the planet and skidded to a halt.  The team got out of the ship and watched as the Goras steadily advanced on them.

"Looks like this is it," said Hammer.

"Yep.  No fear," began Jimmy.

"No respect," said Andrew.

"No mercy," finished Leon.  They all sighed and pulled out their laser pistols and cocked them.  Then they all aimed at the beast.  Just as they were about to fire, a massive shadow engulfed them all.  The beast looked up and roared as the shadow's source as the team rejoiced.  High above them was the Emperor's battlecruiser: _The Executor_.  The beast fired its weapon at the ship, but it merely scrapped off its shields.  On board, The Emperor watched the beast in amusement.

"Stupid thing.  Now you will pay for attacking my people!  Open fire!" yelled Andross.  The massive Saruzin Class vessel fired on the Goras and blasted it to pieces.

"Mess with the best, die like the rest.  Land now!" shouted The Emperor.  The Saruzin gently landed on the ground.  Andross watched as the ramp slowly dropped when he turned to his aide.

"I want you to recover that thing's head and bring it into the ship.  It's a nice trophy," said Andross.  As the ramp finally lowered and Andross's eyes adjusted to the light, he saw four creatures, two on each side of the ends of the ramp, saluting.

"Admiral Hammer and Co.," said Andross sighing.  He walked out and stepped in front of them.  He waited several minutes before saluting back.  The group dropped their salutes and stood at attention.  Andross then turned to look at the clay temple.

"My, it's bright out," Andross observed.  This wasn't very important, but he did want to see their reactions.  Hammer reached into his pocket and took out his standard issue military sunglasses.  Andross took them and put them on and looked at the temple.  He nodded and gave them back to Hammer.

"I guess these aren't much use to, seeing as to your eyes being on opposite sides of your head," said Andross laughing.  Hammer genuinely laughed as well.

"Yes sir," responded Hammer.  Andross sighed.

"Admiral, I must dispense with the pleasantries at this point.  You must tell me everything right now about your quest to locate 'The Dreamers' or I will have you all shot," said Andross.  Hammer grimly nodded along with the rest of the group.

"Yes sir.  Shall we do it here or inside?" asked Hammer.  Andross looked back at the ship and scowled.

"I can't stand that recycled air.  We'll do it out here," said Andross.  He snapped his fingers and several creatures ran out with a table and several chairs.  One of them set up an umbrella on top and several more brought drinks.  They group sat down and began sipping their drinks.  Andross pulled out a recording device.

"Now tell me everything," he said.  Hammer did and when he was done, Andross asked for confirmation from the others and when that was done, he leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"I don't know what to do.  You clearly learned plenty about a classified project and you know probably more than I do and yet you didn't do anything to breach security or legally go behind my back.  I am at that point that's only occurred but a few times in my life, at a loss for words," said Andross.

"Whatever you decide is best Emperor.  You're the one who brought peace in a time of chaos and we owe you everything, had you not come along, Emperor Calhoun would've killed us all in his crazy quests.  Your rule is the final one and that's all there is to it," said Hammer.

"Yes, I suppose it is.  I'd like to thank you for not following me in blind faith like other idiots around here, it makes me glad to know that I'm not leading sheep and that the masses aren't going to rise against me.  Alright, you're all free to go, but never speak of this to anyone.  Should you tell anyone about 'the dreamers', you will be killed understood?  Good.  Now then, where's Fox McCloud?" asked Andross.  Hammer pointed to the top of the temple.

"He's in there," said Hammer.  Andross sighed.

"Being Emperor is never easy, but I must do what I must do.  I will go to Fox, alone," he said.  Andross snapped his fingers again and a small craft was brought out.  Falco rushed out as well.

"Sir, let me accompany you.  You can't go alone," said Falco.  The Emperor shook his head.

"Alone Falco.  I must do this alone.  Admiral, you're in charge until I return.  At least I can trust you not to seize power," said Andross.  He boarded his craft and blasted off towards the top and landed.  He exited and ventured inside.  Down below, the team and Falco were looking at each other.

"Hello Falco," said Hammer.  Falco gulped.

"Hi guys," said Falco nervously.

"With the Emperor gone, he said I was in control.  I think we're going to have a little fun with you.  Get him," said Hammer.  The group hauled Falco into the ship.

"_I hope you're not in trouble Fox,_" thought Hammer as he took one last look at the temple and ventured inside the ship.

Room: Fox was seeing events pass before his eyes as the Doctor commented on them.

"What is all this?" Fox asked.  He was seeing space battles and other events that he'd never heard of before.

"This is the original timeline.  A timeline where there is democracy and not imperialism.  A future where Pepper leads, not Andross and where no Emperors have ever existed," said the Doctor.

"Why did you change things?" asked Fox.  The Doctor sighed.

"Because in this universe, 500 years from now, the Lylat System exploded at the hands of a bio-weapon named Mantia that had been created by Andross many years before.  It flew into Solar, exploding it.  The resulting shockwave killed everything in the system and left it in ruins.  I arrived 500,000 years later and tried to show my student different ways that things could've turned out (the events occurring in Infinities, a story I only partially developed and gave up on).  His decisions led me to realize that I had to do something to change the Lylat System and save its inhabitants.  I'd watched your civilization throughout the centuries and I grew to love it, but when Mantia destroyed it, I was heartbroken.  I decided that I must change it so that the civilization could continue to thrive but still exist long after Mantia would've destroyed it.  I decided to change an event and see what developed.  500 years ago, the CDF engaged a band of pirates in Sector Y.  In one universe, the CDF won and democracy continued to thrive, but in this one I made it so that the pirates won.  They took control of the Lylat System and made it an imperialistic government and you know the rest.  Mantia was never created, Andross never made a bid for power and failed, Viral Weapon X-7 was never created, and although some freedom was lost, this civilization would continue to thrive.  But I didn't want to seem like I was exerting my influence for my own pleasure, I needed someone from this system to decide which life should be lived.  One reality with freedom and the other without and one that died 500 years from now, and one that didn't.  You must make that decision.  You've seen both ways and now you must decide.  Which path do you choose, which path is right and which path is wrong, only you can decide your fate," said the Doctor.  Fox weighed his options before deciding his option.

"To take a page out of the great Snow Eagle poet Robert Frost, I'm going to take the road less traveled.  I've seen the options, and even though things might seem bad, I've seen that peace and freedom can continue to survive even in an imperialistic government as long as you don't give up hope.  True freedom is appealing, but to sentence you future generations to death at the hand of a bio-weapon is something I can't do.  Better to die on your feet than live on your knees.  I'm sure my other self would disagree, but this is the only choice available.  I can't sentence those who live today to not exist in this other universe, I just can't.  People like Jimmy don't exist in this other universe, and that's not right.  Forget it, it's not right and I won't accept it," said Fox finally.  The Doctor nodded and didn't offer him any commentary.

"If that's your choice, so be it.  I will give you this advice for the future you must protect and trust Andross at all costs.  He is the key to everything, he always has been.  Good luck Fox," said the Doctor.  Fox nodded.

"Thank you Doctor Who," said Fox.  The Doctor smiled.

"Who?  Never mind, just kidding.  You're welcome.  Let's go K9, we've got someone important to meet," said Doctor Who.  He boarded the TARDIS and vanished off to parts unknown.  Fox exited the room and walked back down the hallway.  As he walked along it, he looked at the pictures with new light.  Then he watched as The Emperor turned the corner.

"Emperor," said Fox.  Andross sighed.

"Hello Fox," said Andross.

"What can I do for you?" asked Fox.

"I need you to come with me.  You're a dreamer, and you're unfortunately a risk to society," said Andross.

"Are you sure I'm a dreamer?" asked Fox.

"Positive," said Andross nodding his head.  

"I guess I'm not surprised.  Everything that's happened up to this point has been for a reason," Fox said.

"I'm sorry Fox, but I have no choice," said Andross pulling out a stun gun.

"Not sir, I guess you don't," said Fox.

"I'll do what I can to make sure your stay is comfortable," said Andross.

"Yes sir," said Fox nodding glumly.  Just as Andross was about to fire, the whole building shook.

"What the hell?" both Andross and Fox said.

Outside: Dozens of fighters streaked down and opened fire on _The Executor_ and its escorts.

"What the hell?  Those are UVCAF ships!" shouted Hammer.  The fighters continued blasting the ground and the cruisers.

"What do we do?" asked a technician nearby.

"There's no use sending our fighters, they'll be indistinguishable from the other UVCAF ships.  I don't know what's going on!  We can't open fire they're our own ships!  Where are they coming from?" asked Hammer.  Another technician ran up to him.

"They're launching from a fleet above, which composes units from this fleet.  They're currently attacking members of our ships and fighters," said the technician.

"In English!" demanded Hammer.

"Sir, there are traitors in the UVCAF forces, a lot of them," said the technician.

"It's a bid!" shouted Andrew.

"Oh my god.  I thought I'd never have to live to see the day when someone is making a bid for power.  But who?" demanded Hammer.  At that instant the comm. system came to life.

"This is your new Emperor, Pepper.  I am seizing control from that idiot Andross.  I will bring peace and prosperity to the Lylat System.  No more will we live in fear of a crazed monkey.  Soon my agents will bring Andross to me and then there will never be anything more to fear when I kill him.  Anyone who wishes to join me, do so now and resist those who are loyal to Andross.  You will not have anything to fear from him as long as I am still alive!  Andross's reign is through!  The dawn of peace has begun!" shouted Pepper as the image shutoff.

"Sir, the Dorisby on our right is taking off," said the captain of the vessel.

"Where're they going?" asked Hammer.

"Sir!  They're opening fire on us!" shouted the captain.  The dorisby began shelling _The Executor_ with its guns.

"Open fire!  Nothing can withstand the barrage this ship can give.  Let 'em have it!" shouted Hammer.  _The Executor_ opened fire on the Dorisby and a brief firefight ensued as the two ships blasted at each other.  Eventually the Dorisby was destroyed and its remains rained down on the two ships below.  As of this wasn't enough, the rogue fighters opened fire on the two vessels on the ground and began shelling the temple, destroying Andross's craft.  Then weapons fire from the rogue UVCAF forces above began raining down as well.

"Sir, we're loosing shields!" shouted the ship's tactical officer.  On his screen it showed the shields dropping rapidly.

"Have the remaining Dorisby get between us and the fleet above.  We're taking off," said Hammer as the whole ship rocked.

"Sir!  We can't abandon The Emperor!" shouted the captain.

"We're not now take off!" shouted Hammer.  The massive battlecruiser lifted off as the Dorisby above it exploded as well.

Inside: Everything was exploding as the temple continued to get shelled.

"What are those idiots doing out there!" demanded Andross as he and Fox moved past the rubble.  Fox took one last look behind him at the pictures that had changed to depict this realities battles, past, present, and future.  They had all changed when Fox had made his decision.  Right before the exited the hallway as it collapsed, Fox thought he still saw the picture with the Lylat System exploding, it hadn't changed, it still depicted the Lylat System exploding.  Fox just shook his head and chose not to focus on that image.  He helped The Emperor outside as they saw explosions rocking the ground around him as fighters continued blasting the temple and laser blasts continued coming down from above.

"What on Corneria?" asked Andross.

"It's a bid for power!  Someone's betrayed you!" shouted Fox tackling Andross as a laser bolt flashed by overhead, striking the temple.

"I don't believe this!  Who would have the guts!  And where the hell is my ship!" shouted Andross.  Fox looked out and noticed that except for several craters from laser bolts, it was utterly devoid of ships.

"Maybe they defected," Fox said.

"Let's hope not, because if they did then we're stuck here.  I can't believe Hammer would do this!  That traitor!" shouted Andross.

"Sort of like me being a dreamer?" asked Fox.

"It's an odd time we live in," said Andross.

"Yeah, but it looks like our time is up," said Fox pointing to a squadron of fighters coming straight at them to deliver the death blow to the temple and Fox and Andross as well.

"Goodbye Emperor," said Fox saluting.

"Goodbye commander," said Andross saluting back.  Then just as the fighters were about to fire, laser bolts streaked out from left side of the temple and blasted some of the fighters, causing the rest to turn tail and run.  Fox and Andross looked to their left to see _The Executor_ creep forward from the left.

"My ship!" shouted Andross.  They ran to the edge of the top level of the pyramid and leapt onto the right wing of the massive battlecruiser.  They entered through a top hatch and were greeted by some regular crewmembers.

"Emperor," they saluted at him.  Andross nodded and entered into an elevator along with Fox.  The elevator zoomed to the bridge and deposited Andross and Fox.

"Emperor," said Hammer.  Andross nodded at him and sat down in his seat as Hammer vacated it.

"What's going on," Andross said.

"Pepper is trying to seize power from you.  I'm sorry we took off but we had to keep moving otherwise rogue members of the fleet above that are shelling us right now would've destroyed this ship.  Sorry," said Hammer.  Andross help up his hands.

"We'll worry about this later.  Right now we've got to survive.  Porpoise, get us the hell out of here!" shouted Andross.

"Roger," said Porpoise at the controls.  The ship blasted off and cleared the planet where what remained of the fleet loyal to Andross was getting shelled.

"Tell the crews of those ships that are still loyal to me to hide.  We will find them again," said Andross.  The communications officer nodded and transmitted the message.

"Prepare for warp, we're getting the hell out here!  We're going to Sector X and retrieving 'the dreamers' and then pulling out," said Andross.  _The Executor_, scorched in several areas from enemy bolts, fled into warp as the rogue ships continued firing on them.

Venom: "Sir, we lost them.  _The Executor_ fled into warp before it could be destroyed.  There is no doubt that it has the Emperor," said Admiral Harkov.  Pepper glanced through surveillance photos of the battle with _The Executor_.

"I should've known Hammer wouldn't have defected.  Well, there's only one place that Andross would go and that's Sector X.  Send a fleet and go get him.  _The Executor_ won't survive much longer.  Tell me of the military forces that have defected," said Pepper.

"It's slightly better than expected.  Several units have defected from larger fleets and we're expecting to conquer Andross's private shipyards and possess _The Executor_'s sister ship _The Lusankya_.  With that thing at our side, Andross won't be able to resist us.  Any bad news?" asked Pepper.

"The only bad news would be that Warlord Hammer's fleet has vanished, every single unit of it.  It was in orbit of Aquas but as soon as you announced you bid for power they left," said Harkov.

"That might pose a problem, that fleet isn't really that big, but they are fiercely loyal to Andross and with Hammer in command and the StarFox team with them, they're going to be hard to beat.  Plus, _The Mantia_ is the second largest Saruzin class warship behind the _Executor_ and _Lusankya_ with it being 1/3 the length of them.  Oh well, they won't stand much of a chance against us.  Now let's get Andross and end this coup," said Pepper.

Sector X: _The Executor_ came flying out of hyperspace and advanced on the base.

"Okay, we get onboard, load up 'the dreamers' and head out.  Fox, due to the circumstances I can't afford to leave you sedated so you'll have to lead the StarFox team again," said Andross.

"Good, Leon, Falcon, Andrew, looks like its back to business," said Fox.  Falco slowly drew closer with his blaster in his hand.

"Not quite.  Mr. Lombardi, might I be allowed to ask you a question?" asked Andross.

"Sure.  What?" asked Falco.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Andross.

"Sir?" asked Falco slightly nervous.

"How did you know I was on this base?  It's a simple question.  Now answer your Emperor," said Andross.

"Sir, this base has never been a secret, its in the files," said Falco more nervous.

"I didn't ask you how you knew this base was here, I asked how you knew I was here.  I never file reports saying I've ever come here.  So how did you know?" demanded Andross.

"I-uh.  I-uh.  Well you see, there was, and then," said Falco blabbering when suddenly alarms blared all over the base.

"We have incoming," said a technician.

"Friendly?" Andross asked.  The whole base started rocking.

"Somehow I don't think so," said the technician.

"Throw Falco in the brig.  And get ready to load up 'the dreamers' on _The Executor_," said Andross.

"But what's going to defend the base?  You didn't bring defensive weaponry to this base so as not to alert people that you were using it," said the technician.

"What about the Spyborg?" asked Andross.

"Sir with all due respect: Are you crazy?  That thing is emotionally unstable because it has a glitch in its programming.  That thing could attack this base!" said the technician.  Andross shrugged.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures.  Send _The Executor_ to battle the fleet while we get 'the dreamers' ready to be loaded onboard," said Andross.

"With that pounding _The Executor_ won't last long.  It's still damaged from Titania," said Fox.

"I don't care.  I have faith in my ship.  Launch!" shouted Andross.  _The Executor_ left the base and moved to attack the fleet.  It put up a valiant fight, but the odds were still stacked against it.  The Spyborg left as well and began attacking everything.  Finally, the opposition got to it and it suddenly found itself adrift and being steadily advanced on by the fleet.  Then the Spyborg self-destructed and everything looked grim.

"There it goes.  Now we're screwed since that's our only ride," said Fox.  As the fleet prepared to fire, more explosions went off directed at the fleet.  As the group watched, several Zerams, Harlocks, Grazans, and Dorisbys rocketed by, shielding _The Executor_ from further attack.  Then a massive Saruzin class vessel coasted by and opened fire on some of the larger units.

"Who the hell are they?" asked Andross.  A technician ran up to him with a datapad.

"Sir, we've managed to pull a preliminary ID.  The ship is responding to the name _The Mantia_," said the technician.

"That's my fleet!" shouted Hammer.  He ran off to access a comm. station.

"How the hell did they find us?  Is my presence here public knowledge to everyone!" shouted Andross incredulously.  Hammer walked back to them.

"My fleet was hiding in Sector X waiting for me to contact them.  When they saw the base under attack they decided to investigate.  _The Mantia_ wants to dock with us and take us aboard," said Hammer.

"What about _The Executor_?" demanded Andross.

"A pair of my Dorisbys are docking with it and are going to drag it with us to wherever we decide to go," said Hammer.  Through the window they saw the two Dorisbys attaching to _The Executor_ and blasting off towards the base while pair of Harlocks covered it.

"Alright let's go," said Andross.  _The Mantia_ docked with the base and everyone scrambled aboard as well as 'the dreamers' who were wheeled aboard.  As soon as everyone was aboard, _The Mantia_ blasted off and rendezvoused with the fleet and prepared to head out.  Just as they were about to enter warp a massive vessel blocked their path.

"Hello Andross," laughed Pepper.

"How dare you still my ship!" shouted Andross.  _The Lusankya_ was blocking their path and refusing to budge.

"As long as I breath my last breath you will not succeed!" shouted Andross.

"Somehow I don't think so.  Your SSD, Super Saruzin Destroyer, is no match for mine because it is fully loaded and just out of the docks from the first time.  Goodbye Andross," said Pepper.  Andross growled as _The Lusankya_ opened fire.  Then a mysterious glow surrounded the fleet and it vanished.

"Where the hell did they go?" demanded Pepper.

Across the system: "Where the hell did they go?" demanded Andross.

"Actually sir, we moved.  We're not at Sector X, we're at Sector Z," said Fox.

"How?" demanded Andross.  

"More importantly what the hell is that?" asked Jimmy.  In the bridge was a strange blue policebox.  The door opened and the figure that Fox had seen in the temple appeared before him.

"I just wanted to let you know who rescued you.  Good luck," said the Doctor.  K-9 poked his head out.

"Affirmative," he said.  Then the doctor boarded his TARDIS and it disappeared.

"Who was that?" asked Andross.

"A friend, I think," said Fox.

"Let's just get moving.  I have a hidden base hidden at Sector Y.  It's fully stocked with its own fleet.  We'll go there and decide our attack pattern.  Because The Lylat Wars have begun," said Andross.  The fleet left Sector X and vanished into warp and the future.


End file.
